Pretence of Sleep
by CJFAA
Summary: A small dose of confidence can change everything. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia Steele was a confident young woman, but that wasn't always the case. Husband number 3 had done a number on her and it took a conversation between Kate and José for her to believe what Kate had always told her. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Hey, José," Kate said opening the door wider for him. Ana pretended to be asleep the last thing she needed was José's puppy dog eyes staring at her like he was dying of thirst.

"Jesus, why don't you just ask her out?" Kate grumbled clearly annoyed at whatever José was doing. She could guess he was staring at what he thought was her sleeping form.

"I don't think I can handle her rejection." He moaned pathetically. Ana was grateful she had her back to the room or else he would have surely caught her rolling her eyes. "Anyway, she has no interest in anybody."

"She doesn't see what the world does… she is stunning, fuck that breathtaking and yet…" Kate stopped clearly at a loss.

"I'm not going to lie I'm for one I'm glad she doesn't or else she probably would have taken up with one of the many guys constantly telling me how lucky I am to be able to hang with her whenever I want." You could hear the annoyance and disdain in his voice.

"As much as your gawking can sometimes border on creepy… I understand the attraction. God knows I'm not into girls, but I'd have her in a heartbeat." Kate laughed, I'm guessing at the look on José's face.

Ana had taken great satisfaction in telling Kate she heard the conversation, for the first time she rendered Kate speechless. It led to Ana doing the boldest thing she'd ever done. She smashed her lips against Kate's, plundering her mouth, tongues dueling for control one Ana easily won. The power she felt as Kate's body melted against hers was exhilarating.

"Mr. Grey will see you now, Miss. Steele." Ana agreed to do the interview for Kate simply because she owed her best friend more can she could ever repay. Kate had fought and hounded for this interview for almost two years and Ana wasn't going to let a little thing like her best friend getting the flu stand in the way. Granted she knew nothing about the man. If this had been a year ago Ana would have stood out in the sea of blondes for all the wrong reasons. But thanks to Kate she was dressed appropriately in a knee length gray pencil skirt, black dress shirt and Kate's red-patented Jimmy Choo's. Walking in heels was not easy; every step was taken with care and precision to avoid a face plant.

"Miss Kavanagh," he said as she opened the door and carefully stepped into his office. He was attractive, sinfully so. Tall and impeccably dressed in a gray suit, white shirt and black tie. She didn't miss the way his eyes raked over her body. Over the last year Ana had learned the imaging you naked look, this went far beyond that.

"No, Miss. Kavanagh is indisposed at the moment, so she sent me. I'm Anastasia Steele, hope you don't mind."

"No Miss. Steele, I don't mind." He really didn't. He needed to behave he was sure she caught him eye fucking her, but she ignored it like a girl who was used to such looks. Looking like that who could blame the male species.

Ana sat down her attention catching the painting. "Local artist…"

"Trouton," she answered much to his surprise. "Has a way of raising the ordinary to extraordinary." She murmurs taken in by the painting.

"I couldn't agree more." His soft melodic voice bringing her attention back to the room. She pulled her neatly folded paper from her bag and hit the record button on her phone.

"Is that the new Blackberry?" He asked surprised considering he had to wait like everyone else till next month to get his hands on one.

"It was a gift," she answered with an air of nonchalance. Of course, a girl like her would have a boyfriend showering her with gifts. The thought annoyed him more than it should. He could certainly give her that and more if she would bend over for him and let him spank that ass pink… "Shall we start?" She asked clearing her throat. Shit, he'd been caught eye fucking her again.

"Yes." He tried not to shift in his seat but fuck his cock had woken up and he needed to adjust his trousers.

He could tell she was bored by the questions and more so his answers. If she wanted interesting answers she should ask an interesting question. She had gone from bored to displeased when he spoke about the control he had and not having a board to answer to. His arrogance put her off and he was pissed off with himself for trying to win her back and yet the more he talked the more he felt he was losing her. She is not yours to lose Grey, yet.

She let out a soft giggle before biting her lips to control it. Jesus, the cock he had forgotten about reminded him he was still there and very curious about the girl sat in front of him. " You look amused by the next question."

"Thank you for granting the inter…"

"Your last question Miss. Steele." His voice sounded abrasive and colder than he intended.

"I know the answer to that question," she responded with just as much harshness to her voice.

Is this little girl trying to go toe to toe with me? "But I would still like to hear it." He softened his voice and dropped a panty-dropping smile and all he got was an eye roll. She could try the patience of a saint.

"Miss. Steele, do not roll your eyes at me, its down right disrespectful." He barked.

"Do you know how many times you've rolled your eyes since I entered this room." He knew he had but was not expecting her to call him out on it.

"It's not intentional," he said the coldness sipping back into his voice.

"Neither is mine. Thank you for the interview. Good day, Mr. Grey." She walked to the door and stopped. "Miss. Kavanagh wanted to know if you are gay, but, by the way you were eye fucking me I'm confident the answer is no." Before he could say anything Andrea opened the door informing him of his next appointment.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I said this story was a one-shot, but the creative part of my brain didn't get the memo and I needed a break from packing.**

He sat outside Clayton's hardware store wondering what he was doing here. Everything about Anastasia… Anastasia such a beautiful name for that defiant little thing. The girl did not have a submissive bone in her body and it was all he knew. Why was he chasing her, he had nothing to offer except expensive things and a big cock. He pushed it aside and walked into the mom and pop hardware store with all the confidence he could muster. He stopped short just inside the store to admire the view. She had on a tight little shirt that showed off her breast and small waist to perfection.

She lifted her head and caught him eye fucking her again. You'd think he'd learned his lesson. "Miss. Steele." He called with a smile. She gave him a blank look, enough to put a significant dent in his ego. "Christian Grey, you interviewed me on Monday." It was just five days ago she couldn't possibly have forgotten him.

"Oh right." She knew she'd pulled off the blank look and nonchalant tone when he looked like someone had pissed in his breakfast. "Sorry, if something doesn't concern me I turn to forget about it the moment it's done." God, what a lie, she hadn't stopped dreaming about those gray eyes and those lips since Monday. For the first time in her life, she had a wet dream. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you again." She grabbed her jacket from behind the counter and made her way out of the employee only door before he could say a word. _For fuck sake does she always have to have the last word?_

"What are doing home?" Kate asked typing away on her laptop.

"Avoiding Christian Grey." That got Kate's attention.

"WHAT!"

"He showed up at Clayton's," Ana said rummaging through the fridge.

"What did he want?" Kate put her laptop aside and joined Ana in the kitchen.

"I didn't stay to find out."

"Damn… I could do with some original stills. Do you think he's still there?"

"Kate I doubt the man is waiting for me to come back from my lunch." Ana retorted with a laugh.

"If he is in town for more than a day there's only one place he'd be staying," she said giving Ana a mischievous wink.

"Kate," Ana warned as she dialed a number.

"Anastasia Steele for Christian Grey please." Ana's mouth was wide open. "Yes," Kate answered a question Ana couldn't make out. Kate threw the phone at Ana and run out of the room.

"Miss. Steele." He purred much to Ana's irritation. "This is unexpected." Ana could smell the arrogance coming off him in waves.

"That makes two of us." Ana countered making every effort to exaggerate her irritation. "My roommate called you and threw the phone at me."

"Oh." Another dent in his ego. "Well, what can I do for Miss. Kavanagh?" His level of arrogance muted to an acceptable level.

"Kate he wants to know what you want," Ana shouted with pleasure.

"Original stills if he's free," she shouted back. Ana could hear the laughter in her voice.

"I'm free tomorrow after ten. How about I meet you in the conference room then." As much as he hated doing this it was most likely his only opportunity to see her, he couldn't well turn up at the hardware store again.

"We will be there." He wanted to hurl the phone across the room when she hanged up giving her the last fucking word again. Three times he'd interacted with the woman and three times he's being on the back foot. At this rate, the chances of getting the woman under him was proving to be a task of mammoth proportions.

"She dragged me down there and didn't have the decency to show," he grumbled to no one in particular as he walked back to his suite. "Where is the fucking respect?" Taylor needed every ounce of his military training to keep a straight face. Who would have thought little Anastasia Steele could get the boss in such a state. "Taylor we are going back to Seattle tonight."

"Yes, sir," he responded as though answering a drill sergeant prompting his boss to lift his head from the phone. Naturally he only found the ever stoic Jason Taylor looking straight ahead.

Ana was nursing the same glass of beer since they arrived, Kate had dragged her out to celebrate the last ever exams either one would ever take. The gawking was beginning to irritate her, so she went outside for a breath of fresh air.

"Ana I was wondering where you disappeared to," José said coming out to sit next to her. He clearly didn't get the fact that she needed distance from the male species right now. "Ana…"

"What is it with you men and staring at women with little regard for their feelings," she asks halting his obvious attempt to ask her out.

"I can't answer for all of us, but I personally don't mean to stare, but sometimes it can't be helped," he says with a laugh.

"He does have a point it can't be helped." A voice she recognized added.

"Just my fucking luck." Ana counters lowly but the quiet evening air carries her voice across the car park.

"Mr. Grey." José greets before stumbling back into the bar.

"I didn't know you'd be here… my brother visited me and insisted on a night out and I'm afraid the hotel bar or restaurant doesn't meet his requirements." He added for some much-needed levity. "You don't like me very much do you." That sounded a little pathetic even to his own ears.

"I find you a little too up your own ass for my liking." Christian found himself having a coughing fit when his saliva went down the wrong pipe much to Ana's amusement.

"How about you give me a chance to get to know you, and you me," he said after he got his cough under control.

"What you mean eye fucking me is not getting the job done." She really should give him a break, but he was just too easy to rile.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't want to know you in the biblical sense," he said with a smirk that made Ana blush. She was pissed at herself for showing the first sign of weakness especially when he looked smug as fuck.

 _Okay, Grey lap it up because you about to be slapped across the face with that smug look._

"Mr. Grey… I hate for you to continue to waste your time, so let me make my position clear. I am a virgin and I intend to remain that way until my wedding night." With that, she walked back to the club to drag Kate home… unless she had her tongue down someone's throat.

Christian sat there minutes after she was gone trying to play her last words over in his head. A virgin, he's never been with a virgin, well there was a first time for every… wait a second did she say her wedding night. Talk about having the last word. 4 out of 4 for Miss. Steele.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian was barely controlling his anger as Flynn laughed his ass off, tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry." He wasn't. It was unprofessional of him but fuck, it's not everyday Christian gets his ass served to him on a platter. "So she told you she was a virgin and will only lose it on her wedding night. You thought she was pulling your leg only for her to call her best friend who confirmed what Ana already told you. "God I'd give my right arm to meet this girl." He meant it.

"Flynn I'm paying you a great deal of money to help me not laugh at my expense," Christian grumbled. He had high hopes for the graduation ceremony; his plan was to ignore her. Except ignoring someone only really works when they desperately want your attention and it appeared Ana was very happy for him to ignore her because she was doing the same. Without saying a word Anastasia Steele again got the last word.

He waited eagerly to present her with her diploma she took it barely shaking his hand or acknowledging him, yeah… ignoring her was going according to plan, her fucking plan. He had given in and approached her to talk, only to end up insulting her by insinuating she was a liar or playing some sort of joke when she told him she was a virgin. After been put in his place, asking her if she was serious about staying a virgin till marriage was not prudent.

"Christian what do you want from this girl because it obvious you have nothing to offer her." He doesn't if he insists BDSM is all he's interested in. "She's not interested in your looks, money or sex."

"Don't you think I know that?" He barked.

"No, I don't think you do because if you did you wouldn't be here trying to find a way to get the girl that is clearly not interested." He was desperate to walk out… but then what was he going to do about Ana.

"Look, accept this one is not for you… unless you are willing to change your modus operandi you don't stand a chance." Flynn imparted, all amusement gone.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling you enjoyed telling me that?" he said with an eye roll and immediately thought of his first meeting with Ana. At the time, he thought he'd have her where he wanted her by now.

* * *

"It's so nice to be home." Mia cooed.

"What are your plans?" His dad asked the question on everybody's lips.

"I haven't decided," she said with a shrug paying more attention to Elliot's phone. "You are making pizza," she asked making no attempt to hide her surprise at the thought of Elliot making anything that can be construed as food.

"Yeah, Ana is showing me how me how to make it, her way of thanking me for helping them move." Christian didn't like his brother's tone or look when he talked about Ana.

"You sound like you might like Ana more than you do the roommate." Mia picked up on it as well.

"Yeah… I don't know, Ana has this warmth about her. She is so affectionate and lovely and… Mia, she is just gorgeous and down to earth." Christian found himself wondering why he'd never met the girl he was describing. She was so hostile towards him and he had yet to reveal anything about himself. Fuck, Flynn was right, he doesn't stand a snowball chance in hell with her.

"Elliot, be careful they are roommates and not only that friends." His mother warned.

"I'm aware, the heart wants what the heart wants," he said getting up to leave. Christian saw this as his one chance to warn his brother off Ana.

"E." He couldn't remember the last time he used that moniker. "You can't be serious about going after Ana. Have you thought about what it will do to them?"

"What, you care. You care about two people you don't know when you can't even be bothered to spend time with your family. Tell me Christian with the exception of today when was the last time you showed up for Sunday lunch without mom having to resort to emotional blackmail." Elliot bellowed menacingly. "Tell me something little brother." He mocked in near whisper. "Do you think Ana will look your way when she discovers your penchant for beating up beautiful pale brunettes like her?" Christian stumbled backwards out of shock. He opened his mouth and shut it and tried again, but nothing came out. "Great impression of a fish, who knew you had the comedic talents for impressions." Elliot mocked before walking up the stairs.

Christian stood, wondering how his brother found out, did the rest of the family know? He'd kept his distance all this time for fear they would be disgusted when they found out. "There you are," Mia says wrapping her arms around his bicep. "Come on," she said trying to drag him back into the family room.

"Sorry Mia… something came up I have to go."

"I haven't seen you in a year and you can't even give me a couple of hours of your time." He didn't have to look at her to see the hurt he could hear it loud and clear.

"Sorry," he said gently taking his arm away.

"Yeah sure… it's not the first and I'm sure it's not the last." He heard it, as much as he wished he didn't, he did. He knew he was hurting his family by staying away, but he couldn't risk them finding out… _except they might already know and still want you around._

* * *

"Is he gone?" Elliot asked walking back into the family room.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?" Mia pouted.

"Any other way and he wouldn't take me serious."

"I thought you were wrong about the girl, but my god did you see the look on his face." Grace said with jubilation. "I'm not pleased with his lifestyle, but I'm not thrown by it either… I just want more for him. This is not good he needs love and affection instead of this cold and calculated way of having companionship." She added.

"We have to find a way to let him know we know without alienating him." That had been the family's problem since they found out about his lifestyle a year ago. There was a strong possibility Christian could pull away even more out of shame and embarrassment if he found out they knew. It was clear he was somewhat ashamed and afraid of anyone finding out. Why else go through the lengths he does to hide it.

"Ana is the way I'm telling you." Elliot utters excited.

"You might be right," Carrick added.

"Kate believes Ana likes him but can't stand his arrogance. Look… I know it's not our place to tell her his story, but I think she might see him differently if she knew." Elliot pleaded.

"And the BDSM," Mia asked.

"I genuinely think he will give it up for her if he thought she'd give him a chance. I'm telling you he needs her more than he needs the lifestyle." Elliot hoped he was right.

It was just over a year ago when Elliot decided enough was enough; he knew his brother was hiding something. He initially thought his brother was simply afraid to come out of the closet. Carrick had asked the investigator at the law firm to look into it, but he found nothing. Christian appeared to be a hard-working bachelor. Elliot didn't buy it and got the perfect opportunity to find out when he saw the code for the service elevator when he helped Gail with her groceries once. With the code and knowing Gail did the grocery shopping on a Monday he waited till his brother was out of town and broke into the penthouse. Mia kept a look out for Gail from across the road of Pike Market while Elliot looked around. Being in construction, he had a master key to most locks and he certainly had Christian's.

His brother kept one door locked at all times and he headed straight for it. It took him a while to get over his shock, but he did. He had to admit the room scared him, why will Christian be interested in his. How? Those were questions that will be answered as the months progressed. Next he broke into the safe, kind of stupid to keep the combination on a bit of masking tape taped to the bottom his desk drawer. There he found copies of his brothers contract, dude was far kinkier than Elliot could imagine. He also saw the files on the pictures of his various subs hence knowing Ana was just his type. It had taken a therapist in the field to help the family understand why Christian would be drawn to BDSM.

"I hope this works, that boy needs to know we love him no matter what," Grace said sadly. As a mother and a doctor she was desperate to know where she went wrong. How her best friend could take advantage of her son without her knowing it. What a fool she'd being. If the lifestyle was what Christian wanted fine, but the way he was introduced to it was just so wrong. "The quicker this plan worked the quicker we can get rid of Elena fucking Lincoln because I can't continue to pretend I like that woman knowing what she did to my son." Three weeks ago the family had learned new information that put everything into perspective. Christian and Elena had always had a close relationship, but they all put it down to business.

Elliot was at the pike Market branch of Esclava to have a look at an expansion Elena wanted to be done when he saw a file in her office as he waited for her. The penmanship on the folder and on the profile pictures of the girls was the same as the one in Christian's office.

Opening the file he realized it was a profile on four girls, small pale brunettes. What was Elena doing finding girls for Christian? Elliot took the information to his father who had the finding's investigated. The investigator found the incriminating evidence in Elena's safe at her home in Bellevue, pictures of Christian as a teen in very compromising positions. Grace had wanted Elena arrested, but the statute of limitation had long passed and legally there was nothing they could do. They had thought of confronting Christian but afraid he will pull away and further into Elena's clutches. Ana might just be the catalyst they needed to help Christian see just how much damage Elena had done to him.

Christian had thought of going to Grey Construction but had chickened out time and time again. How did his brother find out, did the rest of the family know and if they did why were they still talking to him? Weren't they disgusted with him? _Maybe they don't know._ These questions had plagued him for days and he was no closer to an answer.

He was having a hard time getting Ana to look his way, the chances of having anything with the girl would be impossible if she learnt about his lifestyle and worse why he liked girls like her. It was best to forget about Ana and get on with his life. Right now getting a new sub will have to be put on hold till he found out just what Elliot and his family knew.

Kate eyed up Ana as she moved around the kitchen cooking lasagna, as Elliot had sweet-talked her into cooking what was fast becoming his favorite dish. "Close your mouth before you begin to drool." He teased.

"Sorry babe… can't help it." Kate purred. "That girl is far too sexy for her own good."

"And just what my brother needs," he added.

"I doubt your brother will ever come near her again. He has been chewed up and spat out enough times." Kate joked. "Who would have thought the great Christian Grey could be outgunned by little Ana." Kate giggled causing Ana to look her way.

"I can see why my brother is desperate for a chance with you," Elliot said as she sat next to him.

"Tell him to dial down the master of the universe attitude and I will go on one date with him and we will go from there." Elliot whipped his head so fast towards her she wondered if he'd hurt himself.

"You will." He sounded hopeful. It had taken him days to convince Ana to give his brother a chance. Elliot was in two minds about revealing Christian's past to her, though he felt the information might help Ana see his brother in a new light, but knowing Christian like he did he feared he would look at it as Ana dating him out of pity.

"I will, everyone deserves a chance," she said with a devious smile. Certainly didn't mean she was going to make his life easy.

* * *

 **AN: This is now a story. I don't how often I will update or how long it will be. CJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews it was unexpected. Keep them coming. C.J**

"Ana my parents will like for you to come to Sunday dinner. I should warn you Christian would in all likelihood be there." He says with his usual charming smile. "I know you said you would go out with him, but I will understand if you…"

"And miss the opportunity to knock the master of the universe down a peg or two. I don't think so." She giggles. If she was honest with herself, Ana enjoyed the repartee between her and Christian. He might not, but she certainly did. As much as she gave him a hard time Ana was incredibly attracted to Christian and didn't mind him eye fucking her every chance he got. She realized this when José did the same thing only to annoy her. She found his leering disrespectful and borderline creepy. Kate said the difference was she welcomed Christian behavior because the feeling was mutual and she certainly didn't feel that way when it came to José.

"Elliot it is beautiful." Ana utters absentmindedly.

"Yeah… they added to it a few years ago. The kitchen is much bigger, and the back wall is now mostly glass. Anyway, you will see it soon enough." He says with a chuckle.

Grace was at the door before they'd made it out of Kate's car. Knowing full well the blond was with Elliot, the gorgeous brunette had to be Ana. Elliot was right she is a beauty.

"Hello." Grace greeted warmly very happy Ana had accepted the invitation to lunch. "Come in, come in." She ushered them in.

"Oh, they are here." Was swiftly accompanied by someone making their way loudly down the stairs.

"That would be Mia," Grace said with a smile.

"It's a phenomenon that someone so small can make so much noise." Carrick teased coming up behind Grace.

"Kate, Ana this is my sister Mia." Mia in her exuberance tackled Ana before she was ready and nearly sent her flying if not for Elliot steadying her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mia apologized still bouncing on her heels.

"It's okay I'm still getting used to the idea of heels." Ana could see the similar personalities in Mia and Elliot. Which made her wonder about Christian. Elliot had offered to tell her more about Christian, but she insisted she wanted to learn about the man from the source.

"Mia let us in we are not going to eat lunch standing in the foyer." Elliot teased.

"Ana, Kate a glass of wine." Carrick offered.

Yes, thank you." Kate said, and Ana nodded in agreement.

After Elliot's jab about him not spending time with his family, he decided to surprise them and attend one without prompting for a change despite his trepidation about Elliot's revelation.

He froze the moment he entered the house when he heard Ana's voice followed by her giggle. He runs his fingers through his hair making sure it was at least presentable, he checked his finely pressed linen shirt for creases. He was always the confident one when it came to his subs and could definitely say he didn't like being the nervous one. "Christian… what a surprise." His mom greeted wide-eyed as he walked into the family room. It made him feel like shit, Elliot was right he needed to spend more time with his family. "I'm glad you came," she said presenting her cheek for a kiss.

"Son. Good to see you." His dad greeted. Mia was clearly still angry with him for bailing on her.

"Bro, what happened is Escala on fire." Elliot joked earning a giggle from Ana.

"Lunch is ready," Gretchen announced eyeing up Christian. Christian surreptitiously hanged back making sure Ana was seated so as to sit next to her. Except his plan failed when Ana sat next to Kate and Elliot leaving the only available seat on the other side of the table. Fuck.

"Ana what are your plans now that you've graduated. I know Elliot is accompanying Kate and her family to Barbados." Grace asked.

"I've got two interviews on Wednesday, and then I'm flying to Georgia to visit my mother." Christian got Kate's eye roll at the mention of Ana's mother. From the background check, he knew Ana's mother was on her fourth marriage and didn't attend her graduation from what he could recall.

"You mentioned interviews." Carrick started. "Where are you interviewing?"

"Two publishing house in downtown Seattle." Was all she was willing to divulge.

Christian quietly listened absorbing all the firsthand information from the girl herself; there was only so much a background check told you.

"Son, what is happening…" The doorbell interrupted Carrick.

"Mia, are you expecting anyone?" Elliot asked with mirth.

"Hello, Mrs. Lincoln," Gretchen announced letting her in. Elena barely paid attention to her walking into the family's dining room. She knew the girl was being over attentive with her simply because of her closeness to Christian. As if she'd let Christian associate with the help.

If Christian hadn't been so engrossed in Ana he would have noticed his mother's anger, Carrick balling his hands into a fist, Elliot angry glare towards the door and Mia's heavy sigh of irritation.

"Elena, what do you want?" That got Christian's attention. Grace had reached her limit with the woman. "We are in the middle of a family lunch. Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait." Elena was stumped as to what had brought on Grace's ire. She knew Christian hadn't said anything as he was clearly surprised by his mother's attitude towards her. She also noticed he was the only surprised by it.

"Sorry… to disturb you but I haven't heard from you in the last few weeks and… Mrs. Coleman mentioned she saw you and Mia getting your hair done…"

"A daughter of my colleague owns the salon, and she asked I visit it just to give her daughter some PR," Grace answered dismissively. It was a lie, and Elena knew it, so did Christian. She nodded and left, completely perplexed by Grace's behavior towards her.

* * *

Elena paced her foyer nothing could explain Grace's behavior, Carrick's indifference had turned to hatred, Elliot looked ready to murder her and Mia could barely contain her disgust. They knew, she was sure of that much but had yet to inform Christian of their knowledge. The only explanation she could come up with was they feared Christian would truly turn his back on them as they will more than likely expect him to change his lifestyle, a lifestyle that gave him control, gave him what he needed to be the man he is.

There was a positive to every negative; Christian would finally be hers as he would come to depend on her even more. She had to get to Escala, she'd be there waiting for him, waiting to share what she now knew to be true. It was more than likely Christian had already come to that conclusion. She felt like she could finally breathe, years of slowly making herself indispensable in his life was finally gaining some steam by tomorrow morning she will have her claws buried deep within Christian Grey. _All hail Elena Lincoln Mistress of the universe_. She cackled as the thought occurred to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, don't you." He looked around at his family. Ana signaled Kate and they both quietly stood. "Stay you will find out eventually," he said with his head down. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She means…" Elliot started.

"She means shit." He chuckled humorlessly. "She was convenient," he answered honestly. He hadn't had a sub in six months simply because he didn't want one. Nothing and no one had peaked his interest for a long time till Ana. He was getting bored of the lifestyle or if he was honest with himself he needed more than just a contractual arrangement. He wanted… no needed more and he wanted that with the girl who had outwitted him at every turn.

"Do you know she has pictures of you as a child." Christian's head shot up looking at his father. "This is the woman you trust, the woman you are in business with after she molested. Why?" He cried.

"She stopped the drinking, the fighting, my grades improved."

"Do not give her any fucking credit for what you achieved." Grace bellowed. "She used me, I told her every time you did something wrong. I thought I was talking to a friend." Grace had given up all attempts to hide her rage.

"You are done with that woman. Do you hear me." Carrick growled menacingly.

"You thought I would turn to her if you confronted me. I stayed away because I thought you would turn your back on me if you found out. She encouraged me, led me to believe I didn't need you and the more distant I created the easier it will be when you cut me out." He almost cried when he realized how she had used him. "I was a fool." He lamented.

"We all were, we were taken in by her." His mother added. He looked up at Elliot he wanted to hug him, at the same he wanted to kick his ass.

"How long have you known," he asked Elliot.

"The BDSM lifestyle… over a year. About Elena just under a month." Elliot answered with a smirk.

"I could have guessed that when she said she hadn't heard from mom in some weeks."

"You are one kinky bastard," Elliot added with a chuckle. "We need to talk, clearly I need to learn a few things from you." He let go of the breath he'd been holding. He knew it wasn't over, he was sure there was a long conversation in his future with his parents.

"Ana can I show you the grounds?" he asked desperate to salvage any chance he might have with her.

"Yes, I would like that." He got up quickly and walked around the table getting her chair before she came to her senses and changed her mind. He punched Elliot in the shoulder before leading her outside.

"Hey, that hurt," he said with a beaming smile all the while rubbing his arm. "The bitch has been thwarted," he said with a fist pump. His family couldn't help but share in his exuberance.

They strolled silently to the water the silence wasn't uncomfortable. "BDSM, uh."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long did it take you to realize I wasn't a yes sir kind of girl?" Ana asks with a smile.

"You seem to know something about it," he said trying to temper the hopefulness in his voice.

"Don't get any ideas, virgin remember. Kate and I took an alternate lifestyle class. The professor thought it would be fun to bring a Dom and his sub to the class for first-hand knowledge. We saw almost everything bar sex." She answered with a satisfied grin at the look on his face. "Kate wanted to go to a club, but I put the kibosh in that plan." He could see Kate as a Domme.

"So I can't tempt you into my playroom?" he asked jokingly despite the desperate need he had to tie her up and spank her ass pink.

"Good luck getting me to have regular sex with you." She laughed.

"Marriage." He said more to himself, but she heard it.

"No, I was just pulling your leg," she answered honestly.

"Oh," he said with a smile. "Will you have dinner with me when you get back from Georgia," he asked still expecting rejection on some level.

"Come to the apartment… Saturday. Let's say seven." She'd never dated before and her first was going to be in her own comfortable environment. "I'm sure you know where it is," she added with a wry smile.

"Saturday at seven," he repeated barely able to contain his excitement. They sat on the grass and talked some more. He had learned that Elliot, despite his leading him to believe he was interested in Ana had been fighting his corner and had been willing to divulge more about him in the hopes Ana will have a better understanding of him. He was glad to learn Ana had said no wanting to learn about him from the source, as she put it.

* * *

He was in good spirits as he drove home, the relief he felt knowing he had no secrets from his family was indescribable. The weight off his shoulders was immense. His phone vibrated in his pockets, hoping it was a text from Ana, he quickly read it.

'Mrs. Lincoln is in the great room waiting for you.'

Taylor must have seen him come in on the CCTV, it gave him time to formulate a plan. He needed time to get any remaining pictures or footage of him as a teen out of her house before he put his plan for getting rid of her into effect. Carrick informed him his investigator had taken what he could find at her house but was sure there was more. The idea that she had pictures of him made him sick to his stomach.

He plastered his trademark impassive look on his face as he walked through the double doors. "Elena." He greeted with an air on nonchalance.

"Christian, I think your mother knows about us." She tried to temper her excitement, but she couldn't help it. It was all coming together beautifully. First thing tomorrow she was getting some Botox injections to get rid of the stubborn lines around her eyes and mouth.

"No, she doesn't." He brushed her off as he poured himself a drink ignoring the excitement in her voice.

"Well, then how do you explain…"

"Mrs. Coleman told mom you have been going around saying some very unkind things about the Grey family." Elena was not the gossiping kind unless it benefitted her, and Christian knew she wasn't stupid enough to gossip about his family.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said in a low voice. "She is lying. How can Grace believe such trifle?" she added indignantly.

"According to mom Mrs. Coleman may be Seattle's queen of gossip but she is not a liar."

"Look Christian I haven't said a word about your family more or less in a negative fashion."

"I really don't care. Dinner on Thursday as usual?" He asks effectively putting an end to this little visit.

"Yes, and speak to your mother… this is nonsense." She ordered as she walked out. Of course, she could order him about, she'd been doing it since he was fifteen. _I gave her that power over me._

* * *

Elena's disappointment was clear on her face the moment she entered the elevator. She had arrived here full of hope and was leaving with that hope thoroughly trampled on. Worse Grace was angry due to gossip and one that wasn't the least bit true. Until she had Christian firmly in her grasp she couldn't afford to alienate the matriarch Grey. This was a clusterfuck of epic proportions, worse the Coleman's were on their annual trip to the Caribbean she wouldn't be able to get to the bottom of this for another fortnight. Little did she know that in a fortnight Mrs. Coleman would be the least of her problems.

"Taylor, change the code to the penthouse and find me someone to break into Lincoln's house. She has some incriminating evidence of me I want."

"On it sir, Thursday during your dinner with her would be the perfect time."

"Very well, get on it." He walked into his playroom and started taking down the belts and canes and all the harsher aspects of his lifestyle. He was sure he could convince Ana to come in here if the room was more welcoming, more of a romantic haven than a torture chamber. He was sure he still had the contact information for the company that designed his playroom. A makeover was sorely needed.

As much as he tried the idea of her having pictures of him left him shaken. She had blackmail material to use if he ever decided to cut ties. He trusted her and that trust was clearly misplaced. Elena was determined to hold on to him no matter what the coast. Thanks to the family he'd barely spent time with, he now saw her for what she was a cold manipulative bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

He wandered around the penthouse feeling lonely, but not alone. He now had his family, a family that knew all his secrets and still loved him. Surprisingly he felt the need for conversation something he'd never needed before, he loved the silence and the solitude. If he had a sub she'd be gone by now, and he'd bury himself in work till past midnight before going to sleep and waking up three hours later sweating and exhausted from his nightmare. Since he met Ana his nightmares had receded and he now dreamt of Ana's striking blue eyes, perfect body and smart mouth, the things he wanted to do to that mouth. He'd enjoy opening her eyes to the delights of sex. He had to wonder just how magnificent it would be to have sex with someone you were devastatingly attracted to.

He called Elliot, desperate to talk to someone. "E, you free to talk?"

Yeah, what's happening?" Elliot answered quickly. He could hear the delight in his brother's voice. The shame of it was he couldn't remember the last time he called him just to talk, actually the last time he simply called.

"What are you doing?" he asked not sure what else to say, idle chitchat was never something he did.

"Banana is cooking… the girl must see a dozen or more people because seriously she's cooking a fucking feast." He'd give his right arm to be in Ana's apartment right now.

"Hey, Christian." Her sultry voice took over. "What are you doing? I was going to text you to come over, but Elliot said you are usually busy working."

"No, I'm not." He blurted out, he really wasn't and Elliot should stop speaking for him.

"Well then come round." He'd never moved so quickly.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said hanging up. He hadn't changed after lunch at his parents. Quickly grabbing his car keys he was out the double door and on the elevator before Taylor could stop him. He'd deal with the consequences later.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kate asked worriedly when Elliot was out of earshot. "Ana my first was memorable for all the wrong reasons, I don't want that for you."

"Kate, I have never felt this way about anybody I was beginning to think I was asexual." She giggled. "I am not going to just give it up after all this time, he's going to have to work for it." No sooner had she finished her sentence when the buzzer sounded.

Elliot appeared out of thin air and leapt over the coffee table to answer the buzzer. "Yeah."

"E, it's me." He sounded anxious.

"What is the magic word?" Ana rolled her eyes at Elliot's playfulness.

"Asshole, open the fucking door before I…" Elliot opened the door before his brother could yell any more expletives.

"He can be a bit impatient." He laughed. It was obvious to all that the idea of spending time with his brother had brought the inner child out of Elliot… well more so than ever.

Before he could knock on the door his brother yanked it open, but he proceeded to knock on Elliot's forehead. "Let's make something very clear before you get comfortable. Hurt her and I will cut off your balls and serve it to you al dente." Kate threatened.

"I have no intention of hurting her," he answered sincerely.

"She's in the kitchen," Kate tells him, her way of being cordial.

"Hey," he said softly not wanting to startle her.

"You came." She beamed.

"Of course." Sitting alone in that penthouse all of a sudden felt depressingly sad.

"Well make yourself comfortable, there is beer in the fridge or wine if you want it." Shit, he came empty handed. He had been in such a hurry to leave he forgot.

"Sorry… I came empty handed." He apologized.

"Elliot never brings anything." She scoffed.

"Exactly why I should, someone has to make the parentals proud. We had manners ingrained in us though it doesn't show where my brother is concerned." He joked making her giggle. That was the proudest moment of his life, making her giggle. He, Christian Grey, made a girl laugh. "I will just grab a beer and get out of your way, I'm not going to even pretend I know my way around the kitchen."

"That's fine," she answered bending over to get something out of the oven. He felt his cock twitch…"Stop staring at my ass." she grumbled. In his haste to leave the kitchen he damn near collided with the fridge. When did he become the novice when it came to women? _The fact that you know a woman's body doesn't mean you know them._

He had no idea how dating worked, but he knew at some point he had to take her out for dinner or something… make it a good night. At some point today, he had to corner Elliot and ask for advice, as he would be heading to Barbados tomorrow morning.

"Ana, how many did you cook for?" Christian asked surprised about the amount of food he could see from the living room, he was so busy checking her out he'd missed it while he was in the kitchen.

"Most of this I will freeze and heat up when needed, saves having to cook all the time," she answered setting down a large dish of lasagna, side of goat cheese salad. " We have strawberry cheesecake for dessert later I hope that is fine."

"I'll eat anything you cook," Elliot answered. "God knows if you didn't cook I will starve," he added earning an elbow in the ribs from Kate.

"I know and I wasn't talking to you," she replied sticking her tongue out.

"Just like him, I will eat anything you cook," Christian answered this time.

"All right then, dig in." And he did until he was bursting at the seams.

"I don't think I can fit any more food in." That was until he saw the strawberry cheesecake and a two tubs of Haagen Dazs ice cream one vanilla the other baileys. No wonder Elliot spent so much time here.

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard; even the ones at his expense had him laughing. Every now and then he'd catch himself gawking at Ana. She had on shorts and a tank top. Her legs were surprisingly long for someone so petite. She had a tiny waist, perfect size breast from what he could see and an ass that was begging to be spanked. "Bro, it doesn't matter how hard you stare you can't see through her clothes." Elliot teased his brother; he doubted Christian knew just how long he'd been staring at Ana, admiring every inch of her.

"Can you blame me?" He mumbled into his beer bottle.

"No, I can't." He was surprised when Kate answered.

"Oh yeah, I should warn you Kate has a crush on Ana," Elliot told him with a chuckle.

"I kissed her once, and I think I made the situation worse." Ana's admission left him with a feeling of utter jealousy. Kate got to kiss the lips that had haunted him in his dreams.

"I've been trying to find out why my girl is all gaga over, but Ana simply won't indulge me," Elliot said watching how his brother will react.

"Any chance I can find out?" Elliot didn't expect that. Where was this guy all his life, he didn't think he could hate Elena Lincoln any more than he did but seeing this Christian… he had enough money to hire a contract killer. He was jolted back to the present when he saw Ana thread her fingers through his brother's hair as they sucked each other's face off.

"Do something before this becomes uncomfortable," Elliot whispered to Kate.

"Me. He's your brother," she argued.

"I thought he only knew how to tie people up." That sentence stopped the kiss as Ana started giggling. Christian took a few seconds to compose himself.

"I'm sure there was kissing involved." The look on Christian's face answered her question.

"It was just sex. It was all getting rather cold… It's no wonder I lost interest." He mumbled.

"Well who else for a virgin than a sex god," Kate said in the only way Kate can.

"I'm not sure how to take that," Christian commented.

"Join the club," Ana said.

"Amen," Elliot added.

"What are you going to do about Lincoln?" Elliot growled. How the hell did he go from the best kiss of his life to talking about Elena fucking Lincoln?

"Well, I have Taylor arranging to get any blackmail material from her house on Thursday and then I'm cutting ties with her, business and personal. She was at the penthouse when I got there this afternoon. She suspected mom knew about us due to her behavior." Elliot sat forward. "I told her it was nonsense and that mom had heard gossip from Mrs. Coleman pertaining to her spreading rumors about us and she bought it," he told them with a shrug.

"Good, last thing you need is her knowing before you are ready to let her know." Elliot grunts.

"Why Thursday," Kate asks the very question he didn't want to answer.

"Well, Thursday is usually the day we meet to discuss the salons." He figured that was enough.

"So the plan is to keep her busy as long as you can to give Taylor time to get the job done." Ana reiterated.

"Yep." She takes in his demeanor.

"I can tell you don't want to talk about it? Ana was right he didn't want to talk about it.

"We are having a really good time, I don't want to be the guy that sours the mood… not anymore." Her heart went out to him. It appears when it came to life Christian Grey was not as confident as he was in business.

"One thing. She's held power over you all this time without you knowing. I think it's time you return the favor, and what would be better than a Dominant knowing she's really the submissive." Christian stared in awe, so was Elliot. Kate had gotten used to this Ana in the last year.

"That would be her worst nightmare," Christian said unable to hide his admiration and glee.

"Can you do it," Elliot asked desperate to hear yes.

"Fuck yes I can," he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

He staggered in after five in the morning on an all time high, high on life's possibilities. He was a man who was used to structure and preparation, nothing he did was done without thought and meticulous planning. Even his sex life was planned out, structured and came with a contract. He didn't step out of his penthouse without first knowing exactly what the outing would necessitate or else he didn't go. He'd lost count of the number of times he turned down a request from Elliot or Mia to go out simply because he had no idea what it would entail and he, therefore, couldn't control it. Control had been the bedrock of his life, and now he hated it. Never in his life had he had so much fun, even the talk about the bitch proved incredibly productive. Elena Lincoln was about to become his bitch.

"Good morning sir." He could hear the sarcasm in Taylor's voice, but he couldn't care less.

"Good morning… in fact, it is better than good it is fanfuckingtastic." He answered with a chuckle.

"You left here last night without informing me and then you were gone all night. You have been gone for more than twelve hours."

"Come on Jason; you knew precisely where I was, and I stayed in the shame place the entire night." Jason quickly hid his surprise; yes he was aware that the boss's car was parked outside Miss. Steele's apartment, but he though the boss might have left at some point and just left his car there. He spent all this time with his brother, his brother's girlfriend and Miss. Steele. "I'm going to get a couple of hours sleep, and then we can leave," he said patting Jason on the shoulder.

Taylor stared at Christian's back as he walked into his bedroom. "That did not just happen," he questioned.

"It did and if you weren't here I would have thought it was a dream too," Gail said coming out of the security room where they were getting up to no good before they saw the boss's car coming in.

"I'd say he's finally won her over," Taylor said pleased for his boss.

"I doubt they'd put up with him for that long if he were his usual self," Gail added with a giggle.

* * *

He collapsed on his bed with a smile he couldn't wipe off. He'd spent more time with his brother in one day than he had since the bitch got her hooks into him. This was life; this is what he had been missing out on. The fun and games did more for his stress levels than any session in his playroom. _Why didn't anybody tell me?_ It was a good thing Ana cooked so much because being up all night while having a blast required food to keep you going. He could tell Elliot was ecstatic to have him there, something Ana confirmed when they were alone. Leaving never occurred to him till morning when Elliot and Kate had to get ready for their flight to Barbados. He and Ana spent a couple of hours together alone; he made the mistake… well not really a mistake, as the end result was… he couldn't think of a word. His cock woke up when the kiss entered his mind and Ana jumped on it and teased him mercilessly, at one point she runs her fingers over his jeans getting a good feel of his cock. He had joked that he couldn't do that, for example grabbing her breast. She had challenged him to feel free and grab her breast, and boy did he jump on it. They were everything he expected soft yet firm, fitted into his hands perfectly… "SIR, SIR."

"What, what?" He had fallen asleep in his clothes.

"Andrea wants to know if you are going in and if not…"

"Tell her I'll be in in an hour." Well, there is a first time for everything. He was late. "Shit, it's ten." Very late. He got his phone out of this pocket and saw several missed calls from Andrea, a text from Elliot, Mia, his mom, and Ana. He opened Ana's text.

'Hope you made it home in one piece.'

He quickly replied and jumped into the shower. "What would you like for breakfast?" Gail asked with a smile.

"That won't be necessary; Ana made me breakfast." He took pride in telling her that even though it was five hours ago.

On the way, he read the rest of his text messages. Mia was pissed she wasn't invited to the all-nighter. His mom wanted to know when he'd be free to come to the house for dinner this week. He knew what that would entail. He would go on Friday after his plans for her was in full swing. Elliot just wanted to inform him they were taking off and to take good care of Ana, which was followed by a yellow winking head.

* * *

"Andrea, get Welch on the phone and a strong cup of coffee." I don't wait for a response or look Olivia's way; there is only so much eye fucking one man can take. _Look who is talking you eye fuck Ana every chance you get._

"Sir, Welch is on line one."

"Welch, I need you to get me everything on Elena Lincoln and I mean everything. Leave no stone unturned."

"Yes, sir." I hang up and call the banks Elena has loans with, pulling my support. With that, I believe the banks depending on their operational policy procedure will give her thirty, sixty or ninety days to pay back the loans in its entirety or declare bankruptcy, except I can't have them doing that. I need her beholden to me. Therefore, I use my influence with the banks to get exactly what I want. I will make her a decent offer for her share of Esclava unfortunately for her; the money will go straight to the banks. Her house and anything of value will also be taken by the banks. She will need a job to pay back whatever is left on her loan on a monthly basis, and I will be more than happy to offer her a job.

As Ana waited at SIP's reception area she couldn't help think about Christian; they talked last night after texting back and forth during the day. "Miss. Steele?"

"Yes," she answers standing up.

"I'm Elizabeth Morgan I will be one of the people conducting the interview today," she says shaking Ana's hand. "Please, this way."

She follows her into a small conference room where a man is already waiting. He gives Ana the once over and immediately she doesn't like him. "Miss. Steele, I'm Jack Hyde. If you are hired, I will be your boss." She shakes his clammy hands and pulls out a tissue from her bag wiping her hands with no attempt to be discreet.

 _Okay Steele, play nice you need a job._ "Nice to meet you," she says with a smile as Jack continues to leer at her.

The interview goes smoothly, and Ana leaves the building earlier than expected. Despite Jack's leering, which makes José's look endearing. She will accept the job when she gets it, and hopefully, find a way to keep Jack out of her personal space. In the last year she had learned to fend off men and in some cases had to use what Ray thought her, and she will if Jack doesn't take no for an answer.

She heads for a café for a cup of tea and sits outside enjoying the sunshine that has graced Seattle's skyline for a change before going home to change and pick up her small luggage. She splashes out on a cab to the airport. "Hello." She greets politely handing her passport and printout of her ticket over.

"Thank you." She enters the details into the system. "Ma'am, your ticket has been upgraded, you are now in first class." What! Of course, that man has more money than sense.

"Thank you." Ana says collecting her details and makes her way to the first class lounge. She relaxes and in the plush settings and has to admit travelling this way certainly takes the stress out of it. _I better thank him._

His heart skips a beat when he sees her name flashing on his phone. "Ana." He breathes.

"Do I even want to know how you knew what time my flight was?" she says after she composes herself. Who would have thought you could pour so much sexiness into a name.

"It would have been a lot easier if you had told me," he says with a chuckle.

"I'm sure it would, but we both know making things easy for you as never been my modus operandi." She teases with a purr.

"Keep it up and I will pull my cock out and jerk off."

"I'm not stopping you. Hell, send me a picture." She counters almost breathlessly. He hears her flight being called and sighs with relief.

"Saved by the bell." She giggles which isn't helping an already hard situation. _God help me._ "Good luck for tomorrow," she adds.

"Thank you, the idea of entertaining her sickens me."

"Remember why you are doing it. I have to go, call me if you need to." With that, she's gone, and He stares at the phone as though she will jump through it any second.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, this doesn't work for me. This plan only works if at the end of the day she does not have a cent to her name." He runs his fingers through his hair frustration getting the better of him. The calmness he has felt all week has evaporated with the news that Lincoln has millions hidden away in a bank in the Cayman Islands.

"Sir, most banks on the Island are branches of western and eastern banks but a handful are solely locally operated banks, and that's where I believe we gain an advantage."

"Go on," Christian says sitting up.

"Those banks are effectively tax havens and the best place to hide money gained from criminal enterprises, because of this the accounts are simply that accounts with no name attached to them in case the law comes looking," Welch says with a wry smile.

"How exactly does that help me, if anything the bitch gets to keep her money."

"Sir… "Taylor says with a huge smile. "While waiting for you on Sunday, she made a phone call, all she gave was a set of numbers and what I believe to be certain letters of a password."

"And you think this call was to the bank."

"I do sir, and if I'm right, the information is on a black card about the shape of a business card. If you get her away from her bag, we can clean her out." Christian cracks a smile for the first time since the two walked into his office.

"Why didn't you just start with that, was there a need for the song and dance routine," he grumbles despite still smiling. "Taylor, make arrangements to get the card in case I can't, I want to be covered. She doesn't get into her car with that card." The last thing he needed or wanted was to invite her to Escala in order to delay her. The thought made him shiver in disgust.

* * *

"Christian, you are pushing your luck," Ana warned.

"I'm good."

"You might be but from what you've told me, she doesn't take kindly to this type of behavior."

"I've got my eye on her, the moment she makes a move to leave I will be down there in a flash." He placated watching Elena on the CCTV enjoying the ridiculously priced champagne. The longer he kept her in the private room of the Mile High Club, the less time he'd have to spend with her. _Keep on drinking, all the better for letting your guard down._

"She's on the last glass, I better go," he said with a chuckle.

"Christian, call me when it's over or else I will worry something went wrong."

"I will." He was about to spend the next hour or worse more with darkness, darkness he allowed and embraced. Now he was done, the beacon that was his family and Ana was welcoming him into the light.

"Elena, excuse my tardiness... business came up." He sits down without any further explanation. Elena was not in the best of moods, as she hadn't gotten anywhere with Grace and frankly if Christian had been two hours late she would have still bit her tongue. The last thing she needed was getting into an argument over his lateness. _God, I hate how much my life depends on that family, the quicker I get Christian firmly under me, the better._

"That's okay darling," she said with a tight smile. It wasn't, and Christian knew it, he slowly poured water into his glass as he tried to hide his smile. "Excuse me, Christian; I need to use the ladies." She stood up indeed needing to use the facilities, but to also hide the anger she all of sudden felt by having to pander to a 27-year-old she made. Without her he'd most likely be dead and there she was manufacturing business reasons to make sure she saw him at least once a week. She smiled as she washed her hands, at least, she saw him once a week that was more than she could say for his family.

Christian, on the other hand, couldn't believe his luck; she walked to the bathroom without her trusty bag. He took out the little purse tucked in the side and pulled out the ornate black card with a ten-digit number. He laughed, as he couldn't believe how stupid she was, she had written her password in red ink on the card. This had truly been his week, and it was going to get better. He was about to send Taylor a text when he saw one from Taylor informing him the deed was done.

Elena walked back into the room only to find him to standing up to leave. "Elena I afraid something came up. A deal I've had my eye on has just… Well, just say all the elements are now in place to proceed, and I do not want to waste a minute." Without waiting for a response, he walks past her. "Oh, come to think of it, you might be interested. Why don't you come to Grey House on Monday and we will discuss this further." He said bouncing on the balls of his feet with a beaming smile.

"You want me to go into business with you?" She asked barely able to control her delight.

"We have the salons, and they have been quite successful." She nodded seeing his point.

"Of course," she said with a wave of her hand. "Get going then." She sat down at the table more than prepared to dine alone. All was right with the world again, as far as Elena Lincoln was concerned.


	8. Not an Update

**Sorry, this is not an update.**

I shut my fingers in the door and writing at the moment is slow going, but I am writing and hope to have an update for you very soon. C.J.


	9. Chapter 9

She was exceptionally glad Kate and Elliot were still in Barbados, she had the apartment to herself and could enjoy her date with Christian without those two finding an excuse to stick around because she was cooking. Carla had bought a French cookbook during their shopping trip. She found herself desperate to try the duck confit, and this date had given her the perfect excuse.

Elliot advised her to avoid the stuffy type of date and be more casual as Christian needs to be brought of out of his shell. She believes Christian was just as eager to be out of his shell.

He woke up at nine and despite being used to waking up far earlier than that, he was pissed and tried to go back to bed but couldn't. He had to wait ten hours until his date, his first ever date with a girl that had him so far out of his comfort zone it was glorious. He spent two hours working out with Taylor, who looked amused at his impatience.

He knew sex was not on the cards yet with Ana; strangely he found himself relieved not to have to worry about it. There is something to be said when Christian Grey had the word worry and sex in the same sentence. He tried to work, but he couldn't concentrate. Elena had sent him several messages expressing her joy at the thought of them working together; she'd also asked if he was free to have dinner that night. If she knew exactly what working together entailed she wouldn't be so eager, that had kept him occupied for a few hours as he finalized his plans for her. His planned conversation with his parents yesterday had been put on hold as his mother was paged. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or pissed they hadn't gotten the whole conversation over and done with.

He stepped out of his office and damn near run into Taylor. "Sir, Miss Grey is on her way up," Taylor informed him and swiftly made his way to the security office.

"CHRISTIAN…" he'd be deaf by the time he got to Ana's.

"Mia, I'm right here," he said startling her as she rounded the corner.

"You had an all nighter without me," she said clearly hurt. Mia would have relished the chance to spend some real time with her brother.

"It wasn't planned, I just called Elliot to talk when Ana invited me over, and I ended up staying the night," he said with his arms around her shoulders. The fact that he had initiated contact was enough to placate her. "How about we do something next weekend."

"What's wrong with this weekend, I'm already here." He knew he was impatient but damn.

"I have a date tonight with Ana," he said proudly.

"You have a date?" she asked with a beaming smile. "Oh… it is excellent news. Elliot was ready to offer her half of Grey Construction just to get her to give you a chance." The news floored him; he couldn't believe Elliot had fought his corner so hard. "Where are you taking her?" The Spanish inquisition started.

"She invited me to her apartment," he said feeling a little nervous.

"What are you wearing?" She asked bouncing on her heels.

"Dress sh…"

"No, no, no, no, Black jeans, black or blue polo shirt, a designer one..." Like he had any other. "And a leather jacket. You want to appear casual and ready to kick your shoes off and relax."

"Okay," he acquiesced without argument, as he didn't see the point.

Despite his nerves, he had remembered to bring a bottle of wine and a dozen red roses. There was no point in beating about the bush, as to how much he wanted Ana, hence the bold move of bringing red roses. He didn't have to use the buzzer he was let in by a resident leaving.

He took a deep breath settling his nerves before knocking on the door; he heard her footsteps as she made her way to the door. He stood a little taller as she opened the door with a wry smile, one that belied nervousness. "Ana." His tone left her in no illusion of his thoughts.

"Come in." She barely got out, eyeing him up as he walked past her, focusing far too much on his derrière. Ass just didn't seem appropriate.

"I brought a bottle of wine."

"And flowers," she teased with a smirk. "Do you know what red roses mean?"

"I do," he replied with confidence.

"Okay," she mumbled at a loss for words. Christian was certainly making his intentions clear. He followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter watching her sauté some vegetables. "Grab a beer and relax," she said plating up his starter as he watched attentively. He grabbed a piece of ravioli popping it into his mouth before she could protest. He groaned when the creamy, cheesy feeling burst in his mouth.

"You can cook." He praised.

"Glad you like it. This is my first time trying it." She had clearly gone to a lot of trouble with the meal. They could have ordered pizza for all he cared.

Oh god." He groaned as he collapsed on the couch full to the point of bursting. "Give a couple of hours and I tackle that red velvet cake."

"You don't have to." She giggled, and his pants tightened further. "You can take home with you," She added.

"Thank you, I will. How did your interviews go." He turned to face her.

"It went well; I was offered a job with Seattle Independent Publishing."

"Congratulations, Ana. It's a small house meaning you have a good chance to grow." She nodded as it was the very reason she had chosen to work for them.

"I'm looking forward to it even though my boss appears to be a creep." He sat up.

"Why do you say that?" He asked barely able to contain his anger.

"Clam down Mr. Grey, I can take care of myself and in the last year, I've learned to fend off men." Didn't he know it?

"How are your plans to take down the bitch coming?" She asked as she run her fingers along his forearms absentmindedly.

"Very well indeed. I invited her to Grey House on Monday under the guise of a new business venture." He said with a smile.

"What I'd give to be a fly on the wall."

"I record this sort of encounters. I'll have security make you a copy." He joked. "Thank you for giving me a date, I know Elliot hounded you…"

"I know my own mind and despite my initial nonchalance, I am attracted to you." He found that hard to believe.

"Really… do didn't even recognize me at when I saw you at Clayton's." She blushed and then let out a soft giggle.

"I did, I had been dreaming about you all week," she confessed.

"You found my arrogance off-putting." He acknowledged.

"I did, there are certain times when a person's arrogance can be attractive but you just came off like that all the fucking time," she admitted.

"It was just a façade… inside I felt like the four-year-old whose mother's pimp put out cigarette's on his chest."

"Fuck, that is cruel and despicable," she said sounding angry. That was new to him, he expected pity, but her anger surprised him, pleasantly so. "Please tell me you found him and he is now six feet under." He wanted to laugh.

"Unfortunately not, I wouldn't even remember him if I did. What I remember is the pain and the smell of cigarettes. Till today, I find the smell nauseating."

"Real shame, the fact that someone like him could still be breathing, angers me greatly." _God was she perfect or what._

"That was how Elena was able to get her hooks into me, I struggled with what happened, nightmares plagued me, and I can't till this day stand to be touched on my chest or back. What she offered felt the solution to all my problems." He felt ashamed and terrified of her reaction to what he had to confess. "The subs provided a release, the perfect way to gain control and ashamedly a way to punish my mother for abandoning me when I needed her the most." He couldn't look at her for fear he will see the disgust on her face. He felt her finger on his cheek gently caressing him before working her way down to his chin.

"Look at me." She tilted his head up. "You already know you will not be getting that from me since the day we met, and you are still here. I can't say I understand why you thought you could punish a bunch of girls for what a dead woman did. Clearly from your shame you now know it was wrong." He nods agreeing with her, feeling incredibly grateful to still have a chance with her.

"I haven't blown my chance?" He asked needing to be sure. She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He wanted more, but patience was going to be his new friend.

* * *

After his weekend with Ana, he felt more in control than he'd ever had and was truly confident if Ana decided she wanted nothing to do his playroom he will happily get rid of it. She was all he needed, and he did not have the specter of secrets sitting on his shoulders, she knew it all the good, the bad and the downright ugly. There was nothing in his history that could destroy their relationship; if he didn't know how much he wanted her, he did now. "Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is here." _Well, she is eager._

"Send her right in," he said with a grin. She walked in to find that smile still on his face.

"Christian, darling." She greeted sitting down in front of his desk. Christian didn't bother to get up and greet her with his usual, customary kiss on the cheek, but it mattered little as Elena did not notice the slight, she was far too caught up in her imagination to bother with the little things.

"Elena, you are early," he said still with that grin.

"Darling… after your invite to join you in a new business venture. A girl could hardly wait." _Girl, please._

"First thing, I would like you to sign over your share of Esclava to me," he intoned calmly pushing the contract towards her. She looked at it with concern. "I have found a buyer and since I am behind it… let's just say he's paying way above market value. It's all there, take your time read it, have your legal representative look it over and then let me know. There is no hurry." He exuded an air of nonchalance "In all fairness, neither one of us will have time for it, especially with the money this venture will bring in. It's rather pointless to hold on to it." He added.

"How much is the buyer offering?" She asked licking her lips.

"5 times its current value, I could always sell my share to you at the same price," he muttered with a straight face. Knowing the idea of parting with money wasn't something Elena did willingly, hence the reason she still owed the bank so much when she could have easily paid off the four and a half million debt.

"No, no, no need." She prattled signing the paperwork without reading. The number of times he'd told her not to sign anything without reading and yet here she is doing just that.

"Elena, Elena, Elena… how many times have I told you? Do not sign without reading." He shook his head.

"Darling, you just told me what it is." She purred making his skin crawl.

"Yeah… but I lied." He laughed.

"Christian." He could hear the trepidation in her voice.

"You have just signed Esclava over to me for all of one hundred dollars." He put the paperwork in his desk drawer with locked with a dull click. "This…" He dropped a large file in front of her." You will want to read." He stood up buttoning his shirt. "Take your time."

Elena Lincoln bypassed shock rather quickly and went to anger. He had redrawn his support with the banks meaning she would more than likely be served any day now. He had taken Esclava effectively taking away her means to pay back the loan or so he thought. _After all, this time, Christian Grey you are still a little boy._

"Did you think I didn't have a contingency plan in place," she snarled just as he opened the door. "Oh, Christian I am so disappointed." She mocked.

"What plan?" He asked with a deadly glare.

"Darling, turn that glare on someone who cares," she added with a grin of her own or an attempt at one. "You will find out soon enough." She threw the folder back at him and strutted out. "Take a good look around because my dear because you will soon lose it all." Her parting words sent a shiver down his spine despite knowing he had neutralized her contingency plan. How did he miss it, she was evil personified and yet he had been blind to it, well no more.

Elena smiled as she called for the elevator, she will make him pay dearly. Then a thought occurred to her, yes that is precisely what she will do, make him pay. She will send him a copy of some of the photos she had of him. Before she did that she will send the originals to her safe deposit box in the Cayman Islands for safe keeping just in case he tried to get Taylor and his band ex-military men to break into her house, knowing full well she can't report missing photos and videos of Christian as a minor. Naturally he will ask what she wanted, and she will happily lay it down for him. First, he will pay off her loan. Then she will request for a large percentage of GEH; she had yet to decide how much she wanted. They will be in business after all. Come to think of it… a little pleasure won't be a bad thing. Christian Grey will be her sub again.

* * *

Despite not being a morning person come Monday morning Ana was there bright and early. She got an email address assigned to her and given the necessary paperwork to sign, by the time she arrived at her desk Jack Hyde was walking in. "Good morning Ana." He greeted with a smile; one made her uncomfortable.

"Good morning Mr. Hyde." She oozed professionalism.

"Why don't you get me a cup of coffee and then come to my office and we can talk. There are already a few manuscripts for you to go through and few rejection letters to send."

"I don't know where the kitchen is, I have never drunk coffee in my life, therefore, I do not know how to make coffee," she replied in no uncertain terms. Coffee wasn't on her list of duties, and she certainly wasn't about to make him one, anybody else she would be happy to do so.

"Oh," Jack replied surprised. He had known she wasn't going to be easy during the interview, but fuck he wanted her, and he will have her… he just had to make his coffee for a while.

Ana efficiently got through the manuscripts on her desk and before lunchtime had sent out all the rejection letters. "Ana Steele." A delivery guy calls out his voice muffled by a large bouquet of flowers in his face.

"Yes," She answers amused. He places it on her desk with a grunt.

"Could you sign this?" She scribbles her name on the pad. She walks around her desk to the pulls off he the small envelope.

 _Congratulations on your new job._

 _I know you will blow them away._

 _CTG._ :)

She giggled at the smiley face on the card. "Boyfriend?" Jack asks annoyed.

"Yes." Ana bluntly replied. This girl was messing with his modus operandi, first was her utmost professionalism and now a boyfriend. He had to come up with a different plan to get into her panties.

* * *

"Come on, come and see GEH... no, better yet come and see me." He whined.

"Christian it's a weekday and after the day I've had, I just want to go home and put my feet up."

"You can come and put your feet up in my office and not only that I will feed you and even throw in a massage." He was a desperate man.

"You have worn me down Mr. Grey, I will see you in a few minutes." she giggled.

"Excellent, Taylor is outside your building." Her giggle turned into a full blown laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?"

She was barely through his door when he attacked her lips, fuck the chaste kisses he'd been getting if he didn't move things along it will be months before they got to dry humping. He slowly backed her onto his sofa and just as he managed to get his body on top of hers...

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is in the lobby requesting an urgent meeting with you." Andrea's bored voice declared. It had taken Elena two days, but she was back.

"Send her up," he grumbled sounding frustrated to have his time with Ana interrupted.

"The bitch troll," Ana grumbled.

"I'm afraid so," he said with a smile. "Remember you wanted to be a fly on the wall," he added with a smirk as he caught her beaming smile.

"Yes, I did," she said sitting straighter. Normally he'd sit behind his desk for such an occasion, but he liked his idea of looking relaxed and carefree sat next to Ana while he tore her life apart.

Elena stormed in just as he expected. She was surprisingly predictable. "Why I was surprised when Welch told me about your account I don't know, after all, the salons make very healthy profits," he said with a victorious smile.

"It is my money; I earned it fair and square. I worked for it; I spent years pandering to people like your mother and sister." It had taken a few hours after leaving Grey House on Monday to discover the photos gone and her Cayman's account empty.

"Pandering… no one asked you to; no one forced you." I bellow. "You are doing a brilliant job of digging a bigger grave for yourself."

"Oh, you think I'm here to beg." She mocked. "Oh no… I listened and sort legal advice. All I have to do is declare bankruptcy and the bank can only take what I have the rest will be written off. I am a resourceful woman I will get back on my feet." She smirked turning around with a flourish to leave.

"Not if the courts think you have millions hidden away in the Cayman Islands." He counter with a laugh. She turns around and looks horrified at him.

"Clearly you haven't grasped the fact that I own your ass. I have covered every avenue, every legal loophole you can exploit I have covered. There is nothing you can do to get yourself out of the hole I have you in. You will stay there until I'm ready to let you out. You. Are. My. Bitch." He glowers at her menacingly. She looks at him in abject horror.

"In thirty days the bank will take everything you have and still expect the rest. You can apply for a position here, and I will be more than happy to take you on. GEH pays well and has excellent benefits. I will arrange monthly payment to the banks, and you will still have enough to get a small apartment and food." Ana grips his thigh and lets out a cough to disguise her laughter. For the first time, Elena notices her, more her hand on Christian's thigh. He turns and gazes at her lovingly. Elena lets out a gasp as she stares at the silent exchange between the two. That exchange proves to make her angrier than Christian taking everything from her. Christian interrupts her attempt to storm out of the office. "No one in Seattle will employ you, no one in the surrounding area or anyplace I have influence will employ you. I am your only option or else with millions in your account in the Cayman's, and your refusal to pay your loans will land you behind bars where I'm sure I can gain influence. The Mayor, Governor, and Senator are all associates of my family and mine. Now get out." Taylor walks in and without warning grips her arm and escorts her out not before throwing a greeting at Ana. "Good evening Miss. Steele." Ana smiled in response.

"Remember when I said arrogance can be attractive." she asked turning to look at him.

"Uh huh," he responded with a husky tone.

"That was one of those moments, and you are incredibly hot when you use it at the right time," she purred looking at him with barely disguised lust.

Elena Lincoln stood in her foyer at the loss, how did this happen. She knew the answer to her question; she had been right about his family knowing about them but had been wrong in her assumption Christian will turn to her when they confronted him. She had dismissed the brunette with the striking blue eyes at their table; clearly she had also influenced his decision to turn to his family instead of her. She was certain the girl had been the catalyst in his decision whoever she was… Miss. Steele, she remembered the name, Christian was clearly in love with her. Why couldn't he love her, she had done everything to keep herself young, to appear like the thirty-something-year-old she was when she first seduced him. She had talked him against the notion of love and yet praying that he would love her. All her scheming to make certain he was tied only to her had failed, and now she was certain her only way out of prison was to apply for a position at GEH. She was always ready to submit to him at a moments notice, and now she would submit to his every whim, except not in the way she had hoped.

She looked through her contacts and found the one name she hoped would be able to help her, after all, she had information she could trade for a favor.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena Lincoln paced her foyer not sure if he will come or not, but she waits. For years, he had known she had the very thing to bring Grey to his knees but lied and lied to him time and time again because Christian was hers, and she never saw the day he will turn his back on her.

She had arrived home on Monday exuberant she was finally getting everything she'd ever wanted and desired, she even relished Christian's betrayal. It had given her a chance to use what she had for years denied she possessed. Except, she came home to find every single copy of the photos, contracts gone, her hard drive wiped cleaned. Her breathing became labored, the room spun and as hard as she tried she couldn't control her pending panic attack. She knew Christian and his goons were responsible for this. She had one choice, and as much as the idea pained her… it was her only solution. But she soon discovered that gone as well, at first, she told herself she'd lost the card and called the bank to implement the necessary security procedure, she gave the wrong answers, the answers had been changed by her that very morning. She fell to the floor in her office and fell apart, she cried for the first time since… A loud knock on the door brought her to the present. "Linc, thanks for coming."

"This better be good," he growled.

Linc stared at her for a long while before a slow smile overtook his every feature. "He's tossed you aside, hasn't he," he chuckled. "Your boy wonder has taken it all and is prepared to see you beg," he added.

"Yes, and I have no reason to keep his secrets anymore."

"The secrets you told me time and time again you didn't have." He leveled a glare at her.

"I can't prove anything I tell you." She quickly added. Christian had gotten into her home and taken every piece of evidence she had of his lifestyle not just the photos of him as a sub.

"What is the point then?" he said standing up to leave.

"He's in love." Michael Lincoln wasn't quite sure he heard her correctly.

"What?"

"He's in love, she was in his office when I went there, not only that she was at the family's Sunday lunch. We can get to him through her." She said feeling hopeful as Linc looked at her with a smirk that made her recoil in fear.

"Finally." He had to strike before the press forced security guards on her. Elena had taken his money and given it to the boy to start GEH. Rightfully he should own half of GEH and had gone to Christian asking for a fair share, the 23year old had scoffed in his face and called security to throw him out of the building. Treated less than you would a dog and he had never forgotten. "Thank you for this information." He turned to leave.

"What about me?" she shouted after him.

"What about you?" he asked with a condescending tone.

She watched him slam the door and she felt the twinge of panic begin, she rocked herself back and forth as the tears silently fell down her cheeks. She would apply for a job at GEH just to watch Christian's life fall apart thanks to Linc.

* * *

Friday was finally here and Ana was in heaven, as much as she loved her job she hated Jack Hyde with a passion. The man was clearly good at what he does but his interpersonal skills were worse than Christian's and that was saying something. Speaking of Christian, she was ready for her first weekend at his apartment. She knew she wasn't going to have sex with him but it didn't mean they couldn't have fun. He had also invited her to his family annual charity gala and she was looking forward to seeing the Grey's again. At some point tomorrow, she had to go home and raid Kate's closet for something to wear.

Yesterday they had attended José's show together. She was surprised to find large portraits of herself in his show. Christian had purchased the collection, he was not happy to find them as part of his show as she had no idea. When he started spewing words like consent and release forms, José agreed to give them every copy and negative as part of the purchase.

Jose's reception towards her had been a little cold, but then again the guy was in love with her and she turned up with Christian Grey who was clearly not just a friend. "Ana, we are all going across the bar for drinks," Jack said with a forced smile bringing her out of her head.

"No thank you I have plans this weekend with my boyfriend starting from… now." Her voice oozed sarcasm.

"Ana, you need to be a team player and spend time with us outside of work." He tried again.

"I do spend time with my colleagues outside of work, we just make sure you are nowhere in sight," she said with a smile, the first genuine smile she thrown his way all week.

"Fuck, you are a real class A bitch." He seethed.

"The fact that it took you five days to figure it out tells me I'm right about your interpersonal skills. I saw you for the sniveling little creep you are during the interview." She countered as she walked out. _God that felt good._

She was using Kate's car as Christian insisted Wanda was no longer fit for purpose and had insisted the car be crushed. Taylor had stepped in and told her he would sell the car for her. If she got a hundred dollars for it, she would be surprised. "Miss. Ana Steele." She turns, and despite the thin frame in large clothes, the greasy hair and pale ghostly features she knew exactly who it was. Christian Grey certainly had a type, the girl could be her sister.

"Let me guess, you want to know why he was out with me last night," Ana asked surprising the former sub.

"What do you have that I don't have?" she sneered

"You are asking the wrong person," Ana replies sincerely. She turned and walked away and Ana immediately phoned Christian. "Hey, are you on your way?" he asked barely able to contain his excitement.

"One of your former subs just approached me outside SIP." There was a couple of second's silence before she heard him issuing instructions interlaced with a lot of expletives.

"Ana, where are you?" he asked panicked.

"I'm entering the codes to get in the underground garage now." She heard his sigh of relief. "I will see you in a few minutes." Strangely he found her calmness easing his fears. Just as his life was looking brighter, his dark past was threatening to overwhelm it all.

Ana found her herself crushed to him, his fear palpable. "Don't you think you are overreacting a bit?" It was time to come clean.

"Her name is Leila, she has been seen around GEH and outside this building for the past week. Last weekend she tried to get in here through the service elevator but she was questioned by one the residents who didn't like the look of her and she fled." He runs his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"Why is she back now? Christian, she didn't look right." Ana voiced her concern.

"She left her husband for another man and he died in a motorcycle accident."

"Oh, poor thing," Ana said sadly.

"She needs help and I intend to give it to her when we find her." He couldn't admit to her he felt some guilt about the situation.

"I also believe she wants to come back to you, but I'm in the way." He found himself smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm assigning you a CPO and since you've just admitted Leila sees you as a threat…"

"I'm not going to give you a hard time about security." He nodded still smiling.

"Okay… can I at least meet the man mountain that's going to be attached to me?" she teased.

"I believe he will be here tomorrow as he will accompany us to the Coping Together gala," he added.

"Oh, yes the gala," she remembered a lot about it from Kate's research. "I have nothing to wear, you could have given me a warning. I will have to go home tomorrow to..."

"I will have something sent over for you to choose from," he stated flippantly.

"How the other half lives," she mumbled.

"Come on, Mrs. Jones has cooked us one of her delicious creamy chicken soup with dumplings."

* * *

"I'm going to ask you something but don't get any ideas."

"Great, now I already have ideas." Christian groaned making her giggle. He closed his eyes in an effort to tame the beast raging within him.

"Can I see your playroom?" she asked much to his surprise.

"I can't until you give me a decision." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?" she sounded indignant.

"Because I don't want the room to influence your decision. As it is now it represents my past. If you say no, I will get rid of it and turn the room into someplace you can disappear to when you are here, something just for you. If you say yes, I will turn it into a room befitting the Goddess you are." It was her turn to shut her eyes to tame the ache between her legs.

"Okay, you have tomorrow to show me the pleasure BDSM can give me…" his body burned with delight. "…without your cock going anywhere near me, and then I will make my decision." His jaw dropped.

"Woman you are cruel." He cried. "I would love to give you your first orgasm in a purely vanilla fashion… without my cock." He added quickly.

"Okay." she croaked.


	11. Chapter 11

He lifts her over his shoulders and sprints to the bedroom while she giggles uncontrollably. He drops her on the bed and she bounces letting out a yelp. He crawls up the bed and straddles her thighs. He leans in to kiss her when a loud knock on the door stops him. "He's a dead man." Christian growls. "WHAT?" He bellows.

"Sir, we have a problem." The urgency in Taylor's voice is enough for him.

"I am so…"

"No, go deal with whatever it is and we will pick up where we left off." She runs her fingers through his hair not helping his already shredded patience.

"Someone better be dead." He snarled.

"Michael Lincoln." Was all Taylor needed to say.

"First Leila, now him."

"When we removed the blackmail material from Lincoln's house we also planted a bug just to make sure we didn't miss anything. When she left your office Wednesday evening she invited Michael Lincoln to her residence. Sir, it appears he's been looking for damaging information on you and since he hasn't found any is prepared to use Miss. Steele to get to you." He collapses on the couch his hands in his hair.

"Why the hell didn't I know about this on the day it happened? You know what… forget it, fuck. If Ana is still here in the next few hours it will be a fucking miracle." He lamented. "Call every member of the security team and get them here." He barked. Taylor nodded and left the office, just when the man had found some semblance of happiness in his life, the filth comes out of the woodwork.

Christian knew just how to deal with Lincoln. "Roz, buy every share you can of Lincoln Timber," he growled.

"We own thirty-five percent." She reminded him.

"I want more than fifty by the end of the day if possible. Roz, I don't care about the money… get me every single one you can." He was on the verge of panicking and he knew it. He tossed his phone on the desk and bolted to his bedroom to find her relaxed on the bed in a camisole and shorts. "You changed." _Talk about stating the obvious._

"Getting comfortable." She moaned stretching out like a cat. "What is wrong?" She asked patting the side of the bed.

"Elena called her ex-husband. The man hates me and has been looking for a way to destroy me since I threw him out of my office five years ago." He confessed.

"She has nothing she can use against you… oh, me." She quickly realized she was now his one weakness. Christian felt his entire body stiffen ready for what she was going to say next. "Mr. Grey, you have one colorful past," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry Ana…" Another knock interrupted him.

"WAIT." He barked, his frustration and fear prevalent.

"Deal with it." Ana damn near ordered.

"Right now… you are more important." He said getting on his knees.

"You have nothing to tell me right now that I want to hear." She put her finger on his lips before he could protest. " So go out there talk to whoever you need to talk to and nip this in the bud." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That I can do." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, her fingers found its way to the back of his head and the soft kiss turned ardent and possessive. He felt the building panic subside and his resolve to squash the likes of Elena and her ex-husband strengthen.

Her brave front crumbled the moment the door clicked shut behind him. She liked the man, honestly more than liked him, but was a life of security guards, a crazed ex-submissive, a pedophile and her ex-husband for her. Did she have the strength to deal with his past; he clearly looked panicked as he expected her to bolt.

* * *

"Leila Williams, what are you doing about her?" He asked sitting behind his desk.

"We've installed a hidden camera in the service elevator. It is activated the moment anyone tries to access the penthouse. The service corridor has also got hidden surveillance cameras and motion sensors. She cannot get into the penthouse, it is impossible, not without tripping one if not all the security sensors." Taylor informed him.

"I want her found. She approached Ana outside SIP." Taylor swore under his breath.

"Sir, we will have to secure Miss. Steele's apartment and possibly have someone watch the apartment."

"Put someone outside her apartment now. I will speak to Ana about security regarding her apartment." He thought of having that conversation with her didn't sit well with him.

"Now Elena Lincoln." The disdain in his voice was not missed by any of them.

"She has actually applied for a job at GEH." Welch informed him, his eyebrows went up at that.

"What department?" he asked for the first time amused.

"Public relations," Welch answered with a smirk.

"If I didn't hate her so much, I will admit she will be perfect for that department. Put through the application and send her to maintenance when she comes in. I want eyes on her at all times. Give her the lobby and car park duties as well as the service areas." He said with a grin at the thought of her cleaning toilets and mopping floors. He'd be paying her with the money he took from her Cayman account and he'd make sure she knew that. Death would not be a big enough threat to have him give that woman a cent of his money.

"Yes sir," Welch answered tapping away on his tablet.

"I want eyes on the ex-husband at all times. Whoever loses him don't bother coming back to work." He snarled. "If any of these people get anywhere near Miss. Steele, you will all be out of jobs. Do I make myself clear?" He said menacingly.

"Understood," Taylor answered.

He made his way back to the bedroom feeling a little confident. He would feel a lot better if Roz secures more shares in Lincoln Timber; the man loved his money more than he did anything else. "You look like a man on top of things," she smirked. He leapt onto the bed with the grace of a cat and on top of her.

"This is where I want to be." His voice oozed seduction and promise. He spread her legs with his and got between them. She could feel his erection on her, he rolled his hips and she responded with an unrestrained moan. His lips found hers and he didn't let go till the need for breath became urgent. He pulled her camisole up and latched onto her nipple. "Oh god." She groaned arching her back. He moved from one nipple to the other giving them equally generous attention.

"I want to see you… I want you naked." He groaned, his erection painful against his zipper. She nodded and it was all he needed. He pulled her top over her head and sat on his haunches pulling her shorts down. The sight of her wet panties was almost enough to make him explode in his pants. He shut his eyes and counted to ten.

"Your turn." She moaned. He didn't need telling twice, he whipped his t-shirt off before he knew what he was fully doing. "I won't touch your chest or back." She placated when she saw the hesitation in his eyes. His jeans came off just as quickly. She gasped at the sight of his erection.

"When the time comes… I can assure you, it will fit." He smirked. He pulled his boxers off and she lifted an eyebrow at him. "Dry humping… without the clothes." He assured her with a grin.

"From what you've told me, I'm surprised you know what dry humping is." She teased.

"Of course, I do, I also know first, second and third base," he answered proudly, omitting the fact that he had spent the better part of the day on the Internet doing research. He rubbed his erection against her wet pussy and they both groaned. He needed to taste her; he kissed her inner thighs and slowly working his way to the promise land. He took a long languid lick, one that made her body shake with pleasure. "Fuck Ana, you taste divine." Her response was a whimper as he latched onto her clit and sucked, occasionally nipping at it with his teeth.

"Oh… god." She moaned as she felt her core tighten. He released her clit, kissing up her body much to her chagrin. "Don't stop." She moaned earning a chuckle from him. He settled back between her legs and started grinding against her, the feeling was exquisite, her moans and whimpering drove him to grind harder till his cock was covered in her juices. Ana wrapped her legs around his waist, head thrown back as she came; he followed grunting in her ear.

"Oh fuck." He sighed.

"Yeah," Ana responded turning to face him.

"My past will not ruin this, I can't let it." He pleaded.

"As worrying as it is… if we do not work out it will not be because of your past. It is what it is, you can't change it." She said caressing his face.

"We will work out," he said with every belief. What he felt with her was exhilarating, it was calming and it made the day-to-day drudgery bearable.

* * *

"Roz, you have made my day." He sat back in his chair with a smile on his face. He was now the majority shareholder of Lincoln timber, a whopping seventy-one percent.

"Are you going to tell me why?" she asked.

"Elena went to him."

"I thought they hated each other," she said with a chuckle.

"The enemy of my enemy." Christian's happy demeanor could not be touched, he had Michael Lincoln exactly where he wanted him. "Roz, thank you," he said hanging up the phone. He'd left Ana alone in the library to answer Roz's phone call. He doubted she knew he'd been gone for over an hour. "Sir, the clothes from Neiman Marcus have arrived," Taylor informed him as he stepped out of his office.

"Put them in one of the guest bedrooms. As long as it's not the sub's room." He added quickly.

"Oh sir, Miss Grey stopped by to drop off the masks, she left a few as she didn't know what Miss. Steele was wearing." Taylor added.

"Thank you, Taylor," he said absentmindedly as he made his way to the library to find Ana.

"Hey, baby." He sat next to her. "I have clothes and accessories upstairs in one of the guest rooms for you.

"Thank you." She closed the book she was reading and straddled his thighs. To her surprise, he got up with her still on his lap forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He had every intention of walking her to the guest room but with every step, he took he felt her rub against him. "Christian." She moaned clearly feeling as he was.

"I know," he growled as he felt every ounce of his willpower slipping away. He stood still in the middle of his library with Ana wrapped around him.

"Christian," she whispered trying to get his attention.

"There are no words to describe… I want you so bad..." He said with his eyes shut tightly.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" It was an odd question as far as he was concerned. What was there to talk about? "Be patient," she added softly.

"Okay… I can do that." He sighed helping her to her feet.

Ana had a plan in mind... the question was just how patient was she.

* * *

He knocked on the door, without waiting for a response he entered to find her in a black Kari thong and bra from Agent Provocateur. "Can I help you with something," she asked as he gawked at her. He was struck speechless for a moment.

"Yes… I believe I have today to show you the pleasures of BDSM." His shit-eating grin had her amused.

"What, now?" She asked as he sat down on the bed. She couldn't help but admire the grace and confidence in his movement.

"Come here." He beckoned her forward. "Turn around, bend over and touch your toes." He was in his element and loving every minute of it.

She did as she was told; something about his demeanor had her wet beyond belief. "Fuck… baby, you are soaking wet." He groaned pushing a finger in.

"Christian, this is not a position… I can hold if you continue to do that." He took out the Ben Wa balls and inserted them into her with ease.

"Those are Ben Wa balls," he informed her moving her panties back in place. Ana stood up and released a moan that had Christian rethinking his plans.

She missed it all, the splendor of the Grey's backyard transformed for the evening, she missed the silver and red décor surrounding the place. She was far too busy trying to keep her impending orgasm at bay. Every little step she took while dressing was excruciating or so she thought. Walking down a flight of stairs had never been so exhausting. Christian couldn't wipe the smirk of his face the entire ride to Bellevue as he watched her, her eyes shut, her breathing labored.

All Ana wanted to do was sit down, except Christian insisted on saying hello to everyone and also introducing his girlfriend. At that point, her attention was focused on herself and nothing else.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they finally took their seats. "Ana dear, it is lovely to see you," Grace said smiling widely at her. She was introduced to Grace's parents who had her laughing as they embarrassed Christian. The food was exquisite and so was the accompanied wine. "Ana could you help with the first dance auction," Mia asked a little too excited.

"If it involves standing I will have to use the bathroom first," she said as she could no longer take it. Those balls needed to come out.

"Come, I will show you." Christian offered, getting up.

"No, I can take her," Mia interjected. _Like fuck you are._

"I've got this." He had Ana by her arm dragging her away much to Mia's annoyance.

Christian carried her to his childhood bedroom, as there was no way Ana was going to make it up the stairs.

"Oh god." She moaned as Christian set her on her feet and promptly began to take her dress off. "What are you doing?" She whimpered as her dress pooled around her feet. His answer was a kiss as he lowered her onto the bed.

He parted her legs and his tongue went to work lapping up her juices before sucking on her clit. "Oh…I'm cuming…" she moaned. OOOH FUCK…" she screamed as he yanked the balls out drawing out her orgasm. He watched her as she came down from her high. _Her virginity is mine tonight_.

"Satisfied," he asked feeling very proud with himself.

"Very," she responded. "Do you need a playroom to do this," she asked.

"No… I don't." He answered with a grin. "We can play where ever we want," he mumbled more to himself. A playroom was not needed; he'd have a chest with new toys in his bedroom.

"I can't imagine what it will be like to go all the way," she mumbled.

"You don't have to, nothing stopping us." He countered with his panty-dropping smile.

"Christian, we certainly will the moment I can freely touch you." She purred.

"Uh." Words completely escaped him.


	12. Chapter 12

"You can't possibly be serious, something of this nature could take months." He blurted out.

"Have you ever taken steps to get over your phobia?" She asked despite knowing the answer.

"No, my life was in such a way I didn't have to," he answered with an embarrassed shrug.

"What about your family?"

"I didn't think about them… there were times I wished I could give my mother a hug, but that was few and far between." He spent so little time with his family; those thoughts were fleeting at best. "I never thought about my family as an incentive to do something." It was clear she knew that hence the reason for using sex.

"God, Elena really did a number on your head. Her need to control you worked if you had no support system and she used BDSM as a justification. Not only did she take you away from your family, she stopped any positive progress you could have made in your life." She felt her anger at Elena rising to the surface.

"I will speak to Flynn about it," he said unable to look at her. She stood between his legs in nothing but her lingerie as she tilted his head to look into his eyes.

"I'm not withholding sex, I just needed to know you were willing to do something about it. If not for yourself for your family, a family that thinks the world of you. After today, I do not have the patience or willpower to wait another day." That got his attention.

"You mean…"

"Yes Mr. Grey, you better rock my world tonight."

"So… you really liked what I did?" His uncertainty showing.

"I did and would do it again. It would have been easier to have stayed in, I would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't worried about..." He looked horrified. "Anyway, I now have a better idea of what to expect."

"Fuck Ana, I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry, you are not used to having orgasms and I did this during a charity event thrown by my parents." He was usually very good at planning scenes.

"Christian I enjoyed myself, stop beating yourself up over it." She chastised moving away from him to put her dress on. He helped her into the dress and zipped her up.

"Let me clean this and we can go back." His good mood had plummeted considerably, how could he be so stupid as to have her wear Ben Wa balls in public. Things could easily have gone wrong, as though she didn't have enough to worry about by simply dating him and all the fucked up shit that accompanied that.

"Those are quite small." She tried to pull him back into the room, as he had clearly redrawn into himself.

"Yeah, you are still a virgin. Any bigger and you'd just be in pain. Fuck, I didn't plan this properly at all." He felt like kicking the shit out of himself.

"Christian." He turned to face her with a devastated look. "I loved every second of it. If you do this every time I'm honest with you, I will stop talking to you." She told him honestly.

"You have a point." He sighed. "Come on let's get back." She did, but it didn't change the fact that he'd royally fucked up.

They walked back to their seats just in time for the first dance auction. "Are you okay, son." His mother asked.

"I am," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Who the girl glaring at me." Christian looked up to find Lily aiming a deadly glare at Ana.

"That would be lily, Mia's friend." He chuckled with genuine humor.

"That young lady has had a thing for Christian for as long as I can remember," Carrick informed her with a smirk.

"I wouldn't go as far as call her a lady." He scoffed.

"I can't blame her, you Mr. Grey are a real catch," Ana said leaning over to kiss his jaw. He pulled his chair closer and Ana leaned on him as they watched the rest of the auction.

"I think it's safe to say Mia's best friend will not be in your fan club." He teased and basked in the giggle that graced his ear.

* * *

"Who is the trol… girl hanging on your brother?" Lily asked with barely concealed envy.

"That is Ana, his girlfriend. Took him forever and a day to get her to go out with him." Mia exaggerated, as old a friend as Lily was, the idea of her brother dating her was something she found appalling. Lily was a status seeking, money hungry girl who wanted Christian for his looks and money, not who he was on as a person. Ana was the perfect girl for him in every way, she didn't put up with his nonsense and wasn't afraid to put him in his place.

"Your brother pursued her?" Lily asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, we all got involved, especially Elliot. Since he's dating Ana's best friend he used that connection to beg on Christian's behalf." Lily let out the most unladylike huff just as Mia made her way to the front of the stage with a mile-wide grin. Lily stared at her as she laughed at whatever Christian said. _He's not_ _that funny. Hell, the man hasn't got a sense of humor._ She continued to glare at her until Christian turned his irritated look on her and she promptly looked down.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked his mouth so close to her ear she felt her skin tingle from his hot breath.

"I've got two left feet," she argued.

"Just follow my lead," he said leaving no room for protestation.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn when you can't feel your feet at the end of the night." She giggled. The band started playing Nina Simone's I put A Spell On You came on just as they came onto the dance floor.

"Rather apt." Christian murmured as he effortlessly moved her around the dance floor. Grace watched the couple with a serene smile on her face.

For the first time Christian stayed till the event was officially over, and yet Mia tried to get them to stay for what she called the unstuffy part of the night. When they got back to the penthouse he made some excuses and disappeared into his office. This is what happens when you decide to go with the flow, you forget yourself, you forget whom you really are. This would never have happened to the old him. The old him was in control and did everything with focus, thought and planning, not flying by the seat of his pants. This is what happens when you think you can change who you've been all your life, you insert Ben Wa balls into virgins and take them to charity galas expecting them to control their orgasm, something they are not used to. He thought his past would be the only issue they'd have, but clearly he was wrong. This life wasn't for him; girls like Ana wasn't for him and the sooner he ended it the better it will be for her.


	13. Chapter 13

He walked out of his office and sees her in his bathrobe, one he's never used. "Uh oh, what's happened now because you look like you are about to deliver bad news?"

"We need to talk." He starts.

"Not a good way to start any conversation." She groans.

"Ana, after today I have realized I'm no good for you, and before I cause you pain and heartache, I believe it's best to end this for your own good. Believe me, I wish I was the man for…" Her glare stops him cold.

"Oh no, don't use me as your reason to end this. For my own good my ass." She scoffs. "Be honest with yourself and say you can't do this, you want your old life back." She looks incensed.

"Ana, look at what happened today. Let's not forget Elena, Leila, Linc. I can't in good conscience put you in a position where you could be hurt or worse. As for my old life, I don't want it back. It was cold, meaningless and left me a shell of a man in constant fear of the public finding out and I'd be ruined." He confesses.

"This is more about those balls you put in me more than anything else." She was right and he couldn't deny it. "Jesus Christian, you made a mistake, not the worst thing in the world. It happens, you will make more and so will I… you learn from your mistakes. You have lived a life where everything was so tightly monitored and controlled, but I'd hazard a guess and say you still made mistakes and learned from them. This isn't any different." _Why didn't I look at it that way, I was so scared that simple logic escaped me._

"I'm sorry, I genuinely thought you wouldn't want to stick around. I just thought… now I feel stupid." He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"You will learn from that too," she said with a smirk. "What did I say before I made the comment that started this roller coaster." As hard as he tried he couldn't remember. "I told you to rock my world." How the hell did he forget that?

"Did I say I felt stupid before, now I feel like a complete moron," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I won't argue with you, and I'm still waiting." She purrs.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asks despite his obvious need for her.

"After the moronic words that came out of your mouth when you stepped out of your office, I really should make you wait." She saunters over to the couch and sits on the edge eyeing him up. _She wants this just as much as I do, but she's going to make me beg for it._ "Tell me, how much do you want me?"

He shrugged his jacket off and knelt between her legs. He was sure there was nothing underneath that robe. "God, Ana… there are no words to describe my need for you. Every inch of my body sings with desire for you." He sounded corny but he didn't care, it was the truth. He pulled the tie holding the robe together and she was open to him. "Oh god… Ana please." He couldn't remember the last time he pleaded with anyone. He brushed his fingers against her nipple and watched as she arched her back to him. "You want me too." He crooned.

"I never said otherwise." She countered breathlessly.

"Good." He groaned opening the robe further before latching onto her nipple.

"Oh fuck." She mewled. He wasn't about to take her virginity on the couch. He picked her up earning a squeal from her and carrying her to the bedroom. He shrugged out of his clothes quicker than he thought possible. He crawled up the bed settling between her legs before leaning over to grab a condom. "You are not on birth control are you?"

"No." She shakes her head. She watches in awe as he rolls it on and settles back between her legs.

He picks up from where he left off, paying a great deal of attention to her nipples; every whimper and moan that left her spurred him on. "Christian." She cried as she felt the telltale signs of her impending orgasm. "Oh god." She moaned pulling at his hair.

"Fuck, I can't believe you came from nipple play alone," he said feeling a little proud of himself.

"Wipe that smug look of your face, you haven't done shit yet." _She is going to scream my name before the night is over._ He slams his lips onto her kissing her with fervor.

"I'm so sorry." He groans before slamming into her. She lets out a painful cry wrapping her arms around his neck as she tries her best to absorb the pain. He kisses her closed eyelids and does his best to remain still despite the urge to move. "Fuck Ana… I need to move." He rolls his hips unintentionally and her moan is all he needs to start moving.

"Oh god..." she mewls has he strokes his cock in and out of her, she wraps her legs around him and he goes deeper.

"Fuck you are tight." He growls as he feels the need to fuck her hard, but holds back and pumps in and out of her at a measured pace.

"Faster." She cries.

"Thank fuck for that." He moans as he picks up the pace and much to his surprise she rocks her hips meeting his thrust. "Fuck, stay still." He groans afraid of cuming too soon. He lifts himself up and looking into her eyes starts to move faster, taking her legs, he opens them wider and start slamming in and out of her. He panics when he sees blood on the condom.

"Fuck, don't stop." She whimpers when she sees his look. "Oh yes… yes." She wails as she feels her core tighten and her thighs start to shake. Knowing how close she is to cuming, he thrust harder and faster as she screams the place down, cuming with the power of a freight train. He follows drawing out her orgasm as he continues to stroke in and out of her.

"Goddamn, someone needs to tell the BDSM community vanilla is fucking great, especially when you get a screamer." He chuckles. "Ana, are you alright?" he asks worried, as she's too quiet for his liking.

"Shush, I just need a minute to let this ruminate around in my brain a little." He didn't know how to take that. "That was fantastic," she adds in a whisper.

"Yes, it was." He utters looking at her as a serene smile breaks on her face followed by a yawn.

"Come here." He pulls her closer to him; she gently places her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Ana," is the last thing she hears before sleep takes her.

He wakes up a little later to find the bed empty; he's on the verge of panicking when he hears the shower. He jumps out of bed to join her only to find her stepping out to grab a towel. He gets her attention with a low growl. "You can't already be done," he says with an obvious appreciation for her body.

"Yeah," she answers without paying much attention to him. "How about I make us lunch while you shower." She looks up to find him closer than expected.

"I don't want lunch... I want you." The need in his voice is enough to get her wet.

"Oh." She whispered clutching the towel to her as though it would calm the heated gaze he's leveling at her.

"Are you sore?" his warm breath tickled her neck.

"No… not really." _Where is my voice?_

* * *

Elena Lincoln had thirty days to vacate her house. In thirty days bailiffs would arrive and take everything of value. She needed a place to live, if possible already furnished. Her search for apartments had left her feeling more deflated if possible. She couldn't even afford a studio apartment more or less a condo. She needed first and last month rent and security deposit. Saturday morning she cleared out her dungeon, it was backbreaking work. She also took every piece of jewelry she owned and drove to Portland selling them to a small independent jewelry store, giving her enough to get a decent size condo in a few weeks after she vacates her beautiful home.

Sunday she drowned her sorrows in her liquor cupboard. She didn't know when next she could afford a decent drink. She received an email on her phone and scrambled to pick it up. She didn't have friends these days and certainly wasn't about to spurn any chance of contact with anyone deciding she was worth bothering with. It was junk mail. _This is how far you've sunk, that you scramble for junk mail. Gone are the days you took a week to reply, even to friends._

She stood on the steps of Grey House feeling a sense of dread and humiliation. There was a time she walked in here like she owned it. She had received a job offer first thing this morning and had opted to start today. She needed every cent. She walked to the reception desk and took a deep breath. "Elena Lincoln, I'm here for a job interview." The girl typed something on the computer before passing her a pack.

"Please take a seat." Elena knew exactly where to sit. She turned and saw a small group, all here she presumed for their interviews. She was old enough to be their mother. Right now she could pass for 40 but when the Botox and the thousand-dollar spa treatment wore off she'd show her true age.

After a few minutes of waiting, a woman more her age and showing her age with dignity, she had to bitterly admit approached them. "Mrs. Lincoln your position has already been approved. Please follow this gentleman and he will show you to your station and get you orientated with Grey House." A part of her wondered if Christian still in some way needed her around. The thought made her smile. Why else offer her a job and not only that, give it to her without an interview. Christian perhaps unconsciously still needed her.

"I think we are headed the wrong way," she said as the elevator made its way to the basement.

"Nope." he said popping the p.

"I applied for a job in the PR department," she argued.

"And you got a job with the maintenance department," he responded as they exited the elevator. "This is where you come in every morning, you make sure you punch in your hours or else you do not get paid. This is the locker room, that is your assigned locker and uniform. You get two of each." He spoke so fast she couldn't get a word in.

"I'm telling you, there is a mistake." She tried again.

"Are you Elena Lincoln?" he asked clearly exasperated.

"Yes, but…"

"No yes but," he growled. "Here is your GEH security pass with your name and the department you work in. We don't make this kind of mistake around here." With that, he turned on his heels and stormed out of there.

"I see." She mumbled quietly to herself and sat in front of her locker feeling dejected knowing this was to be her life. She opened the pack to find a welcome letter and financial breakdown of her pay and what will be taken out every month to pay the banks. She found a small post-it note attached to it.

 _Welcome to GEH._

 _We here at GEH take pride in what we pay our employees, but you Elena should know you are being paid with your money._

She knew exactly what he meant, the money he took out of her Cayman account, money she had worked for and saved was what he was giving back to her. She must be the first person to work just to earn back their own money. Naturally he wasn't stupid enough to write that down.

* * *

Ana occupied his thoughts; every emotion he displayed had something to do with her. He laughed at her horror when he made it clear Gail will deal the blood-stained bed sheets. The idea mortified her to the extent she insisted on laundering the sheets herself, except he had no idea where the laundry room was. He had somehow managed to convince her to stay till this morning. They showered together, had breakfast and left the penthouse together to drop her off so she could get changed for work. He had surprised her by waiting for her to get changed and dropped her off outside SIP.

He walked into SIP's reception area and hated the idea of her working in such an outdated building. _Security must be a nightmare._

"Hello…" he took a peek at her name tag. "Claire, I'm here to see Anastasia Steele." He greeted with a beaming smile.

"Emm… okay." Claire appeared a little flustered. "Is she expecting you?" She composed herself enough to ask.

"No…"

"Christian." His heartbeat picked up when he heard her voice.

"Hey baby," he answered as he spotted the man behind Ana glaring at him. "I was hoping my girlfriend would like to have lunch with me," he said with a panty-dropping smile.

"You are in luck I was just on my way to lunch." She beamed a smile at him. He prayed she'd still be smiling when he told her about SIP.

"So Ana, are you going to introduce your boyfriend to your boss." Jack interrupted.

"Why would I do that?" Ana sneered, Christian and Claire sniggered at her response.

"Come on baby." Christian ushered her out with a barely disguised triumphant grin.

Lunch with Christian certainly wasn't what she expected, but she was pleasantly surprised and elated to see him. "So… that was your boss," Christian said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, the man is good at his job, but everything else about him is either downright disgusting or infuriating. No wonder the man cannot keep an assistant for long." Ana groaned.

"Can I run something past you?" Christian's shaky voice got her attention.

"Okay," she said slowly putting her fork down.

"I looked into SIP, not because you work there," he added quickly. "We are looking for a printing house. We currently outsource all our printing needs, but Roz feels it would be more cost and time effective to deal with it ourselves. Ana SIP is in trouble. This time next year, Roach will be filing for bankruptcy."

"Just my luck," she grumbled.

"We are looking into purchasing SIP." Her head shot up. "Roz only made me aware of it this morning. I will…"

"Christian I will never tell you how to run your business. You are acquiring SIP for your company, and not only that, saving hundreds of jobs mine included. Who the hell am I to tell you not buy it because I work there. Yes, you are my boyfriend and will end up my boss, but I really don't give a fuck what anybody thinks. They should be kissing my ass because my boyfriend saved their jobs." She added picking up her fork. He didn't expect that reaction.

"Well, okay then, I will give Roz the go ahead. You can't utter a word until it is done." He felt light with relief. "And you can have a new boss if you wish."

"Yes please." She felt a little guilty for using her boyfriend to get a new editor, but then the idea of working for Jack week in week out was enough to squash the guilty feeling.

The rest of lunch was spent getting to know more about each other. Christian looked at his watch and realized they still had half an hour. "Any chance your future boss can get into your panties." He purred. The private dining room at the Mile High certainly came in handy.

"I am a good girl Mr. Grey, and good girls do not do that." She moaned her fingers already working its way into his trousers.

"No one has to know." He groaned as her fingers found his cock.

He was on cloud nine as Taylor drove him back to Grey House. He jumped out of the SUV whistling to himself. His smile got brighter as he spotted Elena Lincoln picking up litter around the underground car park. "Missed a spot," Taylor growled as he threw a balled up piece of paper on the floor. Christian cracked up laughing as he strolled to the elevator.

Elena was rooted to her spot when she saw his SUV, she wanted to run and hide but found her body would not obey her. He smiled at her misfortune and right out laughed when his glorified babysitter threw a piece of paper on the floor.

Her job was picking up litter in the staff car park and the private underground parking. As if that wasn't bad enough she was tasked with cleaning the staff bathrooms and wiping down the elevators at the end of the day. She had requested the early shift, at least that only required cleaning the offices before the staff started but was told she was working the late shifts which required her to clean the bathrooms and service areas. She worked out that these areas were under CCTV surveillance and what could she possibly steal in the bathrooms.

She spent seven hours a day cleaning and an hour for lunch, which she either had to make or go out for she had learned come lunchtime. She couldn't keep doing this, she was going to work and earn enough money, and when everyone got comfortable that she had accepted her new reality she was going to run to Mexico and make her way from there.

* * *

Finding out Ana's boyfriend was the very man who taken what was clearly meant to his had made him more determined to get Ana. By the time he was done with her she be barely recognizable. Grey would finally know what it's like to have something taken from you. For years, he had his sights set on a member of his family, but Ana was easy to get to. He'd hired simply to fuck her, but now fucking her meant fucking with Grey. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael Lincoln sat down behind his desk with a smile a mile wide. "So… what do you have for me?" he asked the private eye.

"He's definitely dating her. She spent the weekend with him; he dropped her off at work on Monday, picked her up for lunch that same day. Unfortunately, they used the private room at the Mile High Club so I couldn't get any audio."

"What do you know about her?"

"She's an average Jane in regards to her lifestyle, the only interesting thing about her is her mother. She's been married four times and currently lives in Georgia. Miss. Steele is your everyday American girl, but a very good looking one." Linc smiled at that. "One unfortunate thing… she already has a CPO."

"Fuck." Linc bellowed. "Grey is certainly serious about her. Okay, thank you, Clint." He said dismissing the private eye. "One more thing Clint. Can you find me, someone... to take the girl if need be?" Clint smiled.

"No problem at all," Clint answered with his grin getting bigger.

His thoughts that day was centred on how to get to the girl with a CPO. He'd most certainly have to hire someone. But right now he'd let Grey enjoy the girl a little while longer before snatching her from him. He wasn't above raping her. "Sir." His PA called diverting his attention back to business.

"Yes, Martha," he answered.

Miss. Baldwin is here to see you." What did she want? The woman stared at him like he was her next meal.

"Send her in," he said not hiding his displeasure.

"Angela, how can I help you." Clearly calling her Angela didn't help, but if he honest with himself he liked flaunting the fact that she couldn't have him.

"GEH just bought seventy-one percent of Lincoln Timber." Linc wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Grey owns majority shares in my company," he asked in a low voice.

"I'm afraid so," she answered in a bored tone.

"Martha, call a meeting with the board right now." He bellowed. "Angela, find out how this happened," he said pacing his office. The son of a bitch just screwed him again. Grey owned almost five times the shares he did. There was nothing he could do if Grey decided to sell the company. A company his family had owned for generations.

Martha wanted to slit her wrist, which was a more appealing thought than having to tell Michael Lincoln that with the exception of two people the rest of the board no longer had any business with him. "Martha, what is taking so long." Fuck, she didn't notice the man was standing in front of her.

"They are not coming in." she stuttered.

"Why?" He asked with barely controlled fury.

"With the exception of two, the rest no longer own shares. Mr Pearson and Miss. Clyde cannot attend as you do not have the authority to call a board meeting." Martha watched him walk back into his office without incident before blowing out the breath she was holding.

"Grey had gotten to his board there was no doubting that. Pearson was still with him not out of loyalty, but because of the dirt he had on him. Clyde because she was under the impression he'd marry her. He knew about Grey owning his company because Grey wanted him to know, the question was why. Now getting to the girl was imperative, Grey will give him the shares in exchange for the girl. Grey had doomed the poor girl and didn't even know it. This was far from over.

* * *

Clint Murphy was growing old and tired of his job. Not only that he was growing old, literally. He had a flourishing career with the LAPD before it all went to pot when he made the wrong call and the son of a senator died. As hard as he tried his career never recovered. What he needed was money and a lot of it to keep paying alimony to his two ex-wives, and Michael Lincoln had just dropped the solution to all his problems right on his lap. He exited his car outside SIP and approached the driver's door of the Audi SUV. "Can I help you?" A voice asked behind him. Fuck this guy was good.

"Yes, I have information for Mr Grey regarding Michael Lincoln." Sawyer eyed Clint up before pulling his phone out to call Taylor. Clint watched him pace the sidewalk as he spoke to someone called T.

"Get to GEH, they are expecting you." Clint smiled and saluted the former Marine, his father was a Marine he could see one from a mile away. How Lincoln expected to get to the girl with guys the size of tanks watching her was beyond him.

Christian sat behind his desk watching the dishevelled looking man who was clearly ready to leave the game. It was obvious money was the reason this man was betraying Linc. "You bring me every piece of information you collected on Miss. Steele and bring me everything you have on Michael Lincoln and I will pay you half a million dollars to disappear from Seattle after you help me get Linc."

Clint tried his best not to look shocked by the amount of money Grey was offering. The kind of money he would never make if he worked every second of every day until his dying day. Shit, he'd kill Lincoln himself for that money. "You have a deal, Mr Grey." Clint pulled his cap off and shook Grey's hand before leaving the office.

"Half a million," Taylor asked incredulously.

"Yes, money Linc cannot match," he answered with certainty. "Sir, there is a Nathanial Pearson on the phone for you." Andrea's voice came over the intercom.

"Nate, What's happening?"

"He knows," Nate said with a chuckle. "Tried to call a meeting with the board."

"Thank you, Nate," Christian said hanging up. Christian had planted Nathaniel Pearson in Linc's company the month he walked into his office demanding half of GEH. They also made sure Linc got his hands on what he thought was dirt on Pearson. He needed eyes on Lincoln and Pearson was just that. Pearson owned just five percent of Lincoln Timber bought by Christian, but it was enough to get him on the board. Linc was a greedy asshole who sold all but fifteen percent of his company and now Christian was taking full advantage of it.

"He may have changed his mind about going after Miss. Steele now that he knows you own his company." Taylor said though he doubted it.

"Well Clint can find out for us," Christian said sitting back in his chair. Who did Lincoln think he was playing with?

* * *

Ana could now tolerate Jack; soon the man would no longer be her boss. She was out with her colleagues from SIP, despite knowing Jack was there she was enjoying herself. She'd spend the last two days fielding questions about Christian. Since picking her up for lunch on Monday, most of SIP now knew he was her boyfriend. A lot of the girls were happy for her though some had become downright hostile.

"So you and Christian Grey." A girl who she didn't know asked. Ana knew she worked in accounting.

"Yes," she answered.

"What does he see in you?" she asked openly, clearly alcohol made her brave.

"You are going to have to ask him." She turned and picked up her bottle of Budweiser. Ana walked under the bright light that graced the ceiling of Fifty's to her seat when she noticed the fizzing at the bottom of her drink. "Son of a bitch," she muttered to herself. Jack was watching her intently, clearly making sure she drunk the drugged beer.

He turned and bought himself a bottle of Bud; Ana saw her opportunity and made her way over to him. Sawyer also made his way towards Jack bumping into him.

"Watch where you are going as…" Jack cut his expletive short when he noticed who it was. Ana made her way to her seat and took a swig of her beer. Jack with a smile tipped his bottle in salute to her and took at large swig of his own bottle. _Now, how to get rid of the bodyguard_.

Jack watched Ana as she ungainly made her way to the bathroom, he took a look at the bodyguard who was on his phone and promptly followed her. He swayed a bit and cursed himself for drinking on an empty stomach. He needed his wits about him if he was to pull this off. "You took your time." Sneered Ana as he walked in.

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "I didn't realise you were waiting for me." He swayed again and looked up to find Ana smirking at him.

"The next time you drug a girl, keep her occupied until the tablet at the bottom of her drink has completely dissolved," she said as he held onto the wall to keep himself from falling. As he went down he realised the bodyguard bumped into him as Ana swapped the drinks.

Sawyer walked into the ladies bathroom and promptly hauled Jack over his shoulder and out the emergency exit by the bathrooms. He threw Jack into the back of the SUV and got in the front seat. "Are you sure about this, Ana?" He asked.

"Hell yes, I thought he had that many assistants over the last three years because he was an asshole of the highest order. I think it's because he most likely drugged and raped them. So yes I'm sure." Sawyer drove to the destination where Grey and Taylor were waiting for him. Hyde had seriously underestimated her; he saw Jack drug the bottle of Bud, but before he could do anything Ana shook her head at him. He saw her move the moment Hyde ordered a new bottle and knew exactly what she had intended to do and gave her a little help.

"What is going on, Ana?" Christian asked the moment Ana jumped out of the SUV

"Jack drugged my drink. Don't worry I swapped my bottle with his." She added quickly to calm him. Sawyer pulled Jack out of the SUV and again hauled him over his shoulder.

"What are we doing here with him?" Christian asked despite having a good idea of Ana's intentions.

"We are going to leave him naked right here," Ana said with a devious laugh.

* * *

Jack's head was pounding as he came to, his mouth felt dry and his eyes hurt as he tried to open them. It took him a minute for last night's events to come back to him. The bitch drugged him; his thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he heard voices. "Sir, can you hear me." A voice shouted.

"Yes, no need to shout," he growled squinting at the lights.

"Sir, could you tell me what you are doing here in a state of undress." _What the hell was the idiot talking about?_

Jack forced his eyes open and found himself lying on his side in cuffs. He looked around the room and saw toys in boxes, children's drawing all over one wall; the other wall had a rainbow over a meadow mural. He looked down at himself and he was indeed naked. _Oh shit._

* * *

Despite his archenemy owning his company. Linc couldn't help but laugh as he read the article on his iPad about a local man who was found naked in Happy Rainbow Nursery naked and lying on top several of the children's drawing. The man was confirmed to be Jack Hyde an Editor at SIP. "Sir." His driver drew his attention to the sidewalk. Lincoln stepped out of his car and walked across the road.

"Elena." He called her, but she ignored him and carried on walking. "Elena, I know I left you high and dry… but this time, it's different I will get you out of this if you help me. Grey owns Lincoln Timber." That piece of information stopped her.


	15. Chapter 15

Christian wholeheartedly agreed with Ana when it came to Hyde. Welch had spoken to Jack's former assistants and despite the glowing recommendation, he knew something was off. The wording was just too similar. There was evidence of his rape of his former assistants somewhere, why else lie for him. Due to the nature of Jack's crime, the cops had raided his home after he was found and his identity had been confirmed to find evidence of child pornography. Of course, they will find none.

Welch with his security personnel had gotten to Jack's apartment the night they left him at the daycare, as the cops would raid it in the morning. Jack's home computer and laptop had provided some information, mainly Jack's obsession with the Grey family. Christian had tightened security around the family despite Jack's incarceration.

They hoped what Jack thought was SIP's secure servers would yield some information. That also had to be done before the cops got to it. They were helping the cops even if said cops didn't know it. The authorities were only going to spend so much manpower looking for evidence. Soon they will discover Jack didn't fit the profile of a pedophile and he needed to make sure Jack was locked up for good.

"I can hear your brain ticking over there," Ana said with a yawn.

"Just thinking about Hyde. God Ana, your intuition on that guy was spot on." He praised. Christian was still in awe of her; how the girl knew her drink was drugged simply from a little fizz astounded him. Leaving him at the daycare had ensured he would not be making bail anytime soon. Hopefully, they will find evidence to give to the authorities soon ensuring Jack was forever locked up.

"Ray thought me well," she said snuggling further into him.

"Any chance of breakfast," he asked when it was clear she was going back to sleep.

"There are four different kinds of cereal in the cupboard above the microwave," she said before throwing the duvet over her head.

"I guess it's cereal for me." He got up and made his way into the kitchen to find Ethan making breakfast. Ethan Kavanagh, the reason he was staying at Ana's.

"Breakfast." Ethan offered.

"Yeah, thanks." Despite how he felt about the guy he wasn't going to turn down cooked breakfast for cereal.

Ana had ripped him a new asshole over what she called his irrational jealousy of Ethan. He'd asked her to move in with him and she turned him down flat. She was not going to move in with him just to appease his fear of Ethan. Hell, she called him an irrational asswipe. Sitting here watching him cook, he still didn't think he was been irrational. The saw the way the boy looked at Ana, he wanted what was his.

"There you go," Ethan said putting a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

"Thanks," he said taking a bite. "Mmm, this is good." He groaned.

"Ana thought me how to cook," he answered nonchalantly. _More fucking reasons not to like him._

"Glad you can be taught." He murmured. "I am hopeless in the kitchen, my mom tried but it went in one ear and out the other." There he was making conversation, Ana would be so proud of him.

* * *

Jack was escorted to the visitor's room in the segregation wing of the Detention Centre. He was glad to find there wasn't an acrylic glass between him and Elizabeth. "Did you leave the money for me?" Jack asked without a simple hello.

"No," Elizabeth answered with confidence. With Jack locked up his threats of posting their sex tape online was meaningless.

"Why the fuck not," he growled with a glare.

"Because the cops took every computer equipment in your condo. They are combing through SIP's servers to see if you hid anything there." Jack paled at the news. "We both know what they will find, and it will keep you here for a long time to come. I have the information for all the girls. I am going to anonymously contact each and every one of them and inform them of the latest development and encourage them to come forward." She didn't even need to tell him about the private security guys she saw go into his apartment the night before he was arrested.

"Elizabeth, please you have to help me," Jack begged. Yes, they were not going to find any child porn or pictures on his computer or SIP servers but they will find the blackmail material he used to keep the girls quiet. He had to talk Elizabeth into getting it for him before the cops found it.

"Sorry Jack, you can rot in hell for all I care." He tried to go after her only to be hindered by his wrist cuffed to the table.

"Elizabeth, please," He shouted after her.

Jack paced his cell trying to think his way out of this. Anastasia Steele, he hired her just so he could fuck her and she had fucked him instead. Learning the New York trip had been cancelled on Monday morning and finding out who her boyfriend was had made him desperate and careless. That carelessness had cost him dearly. His only hope was the cops would be so busy looking for child porn they will bypass the evidence of multiple rapes. That hope was quickly trampled on when he remembered Elizabeth's threat of informing his previous assistants of his arrest. Shit, his life really was over.

* * *

Ana's day just got better when Christian informed her the evidence to keep Jack locked up for a long time had been found by Barney and was already in the hands of the authorities. She made her way to the airport to pick up Kate and Elliot since SIP was closed as the cops combed the place for evidence of Jack's crimes.

She now knew she'd be back to work on Monday as the cops were bound to stop searching since they now had evidence of Jack's real crimes.

"Ana." Kate screeched as she hurled herself at Ana.

"Wow, nice tan," Ana said.

"Hey, Ana." Elliot greeted in a more subdued manner.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked.

"I'm back here, that's what," he grumbled much to Ana's amusement.

* * *

"Bro, any celebratory plans for tomorrow," Elliot asked as Christian joined them having just arrived from Portland.

"What's tomorrow?" Kate asked and Christian bristled with annoyance.

"It's Christian's birthday." Ana snapped her head towards him.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, and telling me escaped your mind?" she asked making no effort to hide her displeasure.

"I just don't like celebrating it," he argued.

"That is not the point. You should have told me." She countered.

"Thanks, E." He mouthed annoyed at his grinning brother.

"So, where were you going to let the day pass without saying anything?" That was precisely what he had intended.

"Ana, I don't like to remotely acknowledge the day. Why is that so hard to understand?" _What was the big deal?_

"Put yourself in my shoes," she argued. Despite how she felt, he would have liked to know.

"You are right I should have told you no matter how I felt about it. I've never had to share any aspect of my life before. I am still learning." He placated.

"That's fine." She conceded running her fingers through his hair.

He pounded into her over and over again. The headboard was banging against the bed, Ana was moaning loud enough to wake the dead. Elliot banged on the wall to shut them up for all the good it did him. "He is going to fuck her into forgetting about his birthday." Elliot groaned much to Kate amusement.

"Elliot, he doesn't want to celebrate. Why are you forcing the issue."

Man, banana really let me down. If there was anyone who could get him to celebrate it would be her, but no she had to go and be all understanding." He grumbled.

Ooh… fuck I'm cuming." Ana's loud voice came through the walls before Kate could reply.

"If you ask me he's celebrating," she said with a chuckle.

Once a month GEH went through a spring clean, Carpets were washed, floors were polished and glasses were cleaned to a high shine. Elena had far too much to do this weekend and yet here she was on a Saturday morning cleaning the lobby floor. She had yet to find an apartment to live and had very little time to search. Within a week, she will be thrown out of her home and yet she hadn't packed a single thing. She looked up just in time to see Christian and Ana's arms wrapped around each other as he backed her against the reception counter plundering her mouth. Her fingers in his hair one leg around his waist as he furiously rubbed against her. This was not the man she knew, he looked so carefree, uninhibited… fuck it was his birthday. He hated today he was usually holed up in his office at home shutting out the world, not making out in public. She usually felt sorry for whatever sub he had around this time of the year because he was brutal in the playroom. This man was not the man she knew, she turned her head away when they slowly pulled apart.

"I'll get these signed and sent off quickly and we get out of here and back naked in bed," Christian said in a barely controlled voice.

"Last I checked you had an office to yourself and a perfectly large couch." Ana purred.

Elena bristled with anger; he had taken everything from her and was enjoying life. Well not for long, enough was enough. If she was going to suffer so was he. She had been hasty in telling Linc to fuck off. "Linc does your offer still stand."

"Yes," he said with a triumphant smile.

"Good, I'm in." She hanged up with satisfaction.

* * *

Jason Taylor shook his head in utter disbelieve, some people just didn't know when to throw the towel in. He stepped out the security office just in time to meet the boss and his little lady. "Did she call him." Christian asks.

"Yes, the moment the elevator door closed she made the phone call to Linc. She accepted his offer." Christian smiled down at Ana with love and respect.

"Remind me never to cross you," he told her with a chuckle. "You are one devious woman."


	16. Chapter 16

"Christian, can we go back to yours?"

"Yeah, why not," he said nonchalantly. "Taylor, Escala."

"Sir." His eyes caught Ana's in the mirror and smiled. _This was either going to work or all hell was going to break loose._

Christian was more than ready to go anywhere he could get a condom. They were going at it on his couch till he realized he didn't have a condom anywhere in the office. His erection was killing him and needed some relief before it became unbearable.

"What is my dad's car doing here?" Christian asked annoyed as his plans to have Ana under him was surely going to be delayed. "Ana, for fuck sake." He groaned.

"What!" She replied innocently.

"That's Elliot's truck behind that pillar," Christian said displeased. He didn't want a fucking surprise party.

"Clearly your family does not know the meaning of surprising someone." She countered.

"Ana, I told you how I felt about celebrating my birthday. I do not even want to acknowledge the day." He was on the verge of shouting.

"Do you have any idea just how hard it is to say no to Elliot when he turns those puppy dog eyes on you?" She tried to placate only to earn a glare from him. "That's fine. I will call Elliot and tell him it's off. I will just have to keep your present to myself." She said dialing Elliot's number.

"Wait, wait, wait." He crooned taking her phone and hanging up. "Let's not be too hasty. We are here, so I might just as well grin and bear it." _This present better be worth it._

"Will you please slap a smile on your face. I promise I will make it worth your while." She purrs.

They step through the double doors to a chorus of "surprise." Rather pointless Ana thought.

"It would have been if I had not seen your cars downstairs." Christian counters.

"Behave." Ana whispers.

"We had nowhere else to park." Carrick defends.

"Hey, I parked on the…"

"The pillar is not big enough to hide your truck." Ana retorts as Christian walks through the small group of people shaking hands. He grabs a bottle of Bud from the barrel full of ice.

"This wasn't a spare of the moment thing was it?" he asks with a smile. Roz, Gwen, Andrea and her partner were all in attendance.

"Well… no." Mia replies. "Elliot insisted Ana would talk you round. So we went ahead and organized it." She adds.

"That was why you brought it up last night. You hoped Ana would make me feel bad enough I will be here without a fuss."

"It worked didn't it, despite your attempts in the bedroom to make her forget," Elliot said with a mischievous grin.

"No, it didn't. I'm here because if I didn't I wouldn't get my present." Christian confesses.

"And what a present it is," Kate says hiding her grin behind her glass of wine. "Nice wine collection," she adds draining her glass.

"Taylor, glad you could join us," Christian says.

"Sir." Is Taylor's stoic response.

"For fuck sake, we can do away with the formalities for one night," Christian grumbled.

"Sure, Mr. Grey."

"Hopeless," Christian responds walking away to find Ana.

"Hey baby," he says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, enjoying yourself," She asks with an arrogant smile. Of course he was, he was on his third bottle of beer, had stuffed his face with the hors d'oeuvres going around on large serving plates. "Pace yourself I have plans tonight and you being drunk does not go well with said plans." Ana purred in his ears. He turns her head and takes her mouth in a kiss that was not suitable for public eyes.

"Bro, take it from me she's not going to disappear." Elliot teased from across the room.

"How about you pay attention to your woman instead of us," Christian responded giving him the middle finger.

"Boys," Grace warned.

"Sorry." They both muttered much to everybody's amusement. He twirled Ana on the spot before her body bringing flash against his as they swayed on the spot to Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory.

* * *

"That was fun," Christian admitted as he pulled his clothes off, throwing them in the laundry basket. "What are you doing in there?" He questioned as Ana had been in the bathroom for some time. He was about to open the door when Ana stepped out in his bathrobe. She had clearly commandeered his bathrobe.

"Mr. Grey, you can't rush what I have in store for you." She stalked towards him as he walked backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled his thighs. "There you go Mr. Grey." She handed him an envelope he ripped open.

Christian read and reread the paperwork that provided proof of getting the shot. "You got the shot," he questioned despite having the proof in his hands.

"Hmm mmm." She crooned as she got off his lap and knelt between his legs pulling down his pajama bottoms. All that was lost on him until her lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

"Jesus." He cried as his hips shot off the bed. "Ana." He moaned, then damn near came when his cock disappeared down her throat. _Fuck, how is that possible._

"Oh god." He moans as she sucked on the head before her lips slowly dropped down his shaft, and up and down. His fingers found it's way into her hair as she sucked him relentlessly. Occasionally she'd take his cock out of her mouth and lick it like it was her favorite flavor of lollipop before running her tongue over the head. Her mouth dropped over his cock and he knew it was over. "Ana, if you don't me…" he didn't finish as he exploded down her throat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He groaned as she sucked him dry. "I swear I don't always cum that quickly, but I have wanted you all day," he explained out of breath. Her only response was a giggle. She stood up and peeled off the bathrobe.

"Oh, fuck me." Christian moaned. As his eyes raked over her full set of bra, stockings and garter belt without the panties.

"That's the idea." Ana purred.

"Wait, how did I miss those shoes," Christian asked wide-eyed. Ana had borrowed Kate's Jimmy Choo's, the very pair of shoes she wore when she first interviewed Christian.

Her wet pussy was sitting right on top of his cock. She nibbled on his neck slowly working her way to his mouth. She took his bottom lip into her mouth biting down hard before sucking on it. He moaned in pleasure as her lips covered his in a searing kiss all the while slowly grinding on his cock.

He couldn't take anymore and lifted Ana slowly dropping her onto his cock. Fuck." He hissed as she started bouncing on his cock her head thrown back, mouth open. Christian flips them on the bed with Ana on her back and starts pumping into her at an unrelenting pace much to Ana's pleasure. She wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to fuck her, grinding his hips into her on occasion. "Cum for me, Ana," he grunts pumping his cock in and out of her. She wraps her arms around his neck careful not to touch his back holding him firmly to her, her breast pressed against his chest as she screamed her orgasm. "Fuck yes," he grunted slamming into her prolonging her orgasm as he spurted his semen into her. Her rolled off her and collapsed on the bed.

"Happy birthday." Ana giggled.

"Fuck yes it is." He breathed.

* * *

Elena Lincoln felt beyond exhausted. She was used to standing on her feet in impossible heels, but today her feet was throbbing, her arms felt like lead. She wasn't use to this kind of manual labor. "Mistress." She jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Leila." She uttered barely recognizing the girl stood in the entrance of the alleyway. "What in god's name happened to you?" Elena blurted out of shock.

"My master died, I came back for Mr. Grey. Will you help me?"

"Mr. Grey," Elena repeated in disgust. "I no longer have a friendship or any relationship with him. I can't help you. He took everything I had and the only job I could get was cleaning the toilets at Grey House." Leila was sane enough to be shocked by the news.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's in love and no longer wants any association with the lifestyle that gave him the control to be the man he needed." Elena could not disguise the hurt in her voice.

"The girl with him… she's not a sub. He's giving her more."

"You hit the nail on the head. You have family, family that care about you. Go home and let them take care of you. There is nothing for you in Seattle." Elena said kindly.

Leila nodded dejectedly. "Mistress." She turned to leave and Elena released the breath she was holding. The last thing she needed was Leila interfering with Linc's plans.

Leila turned and watched Elena walk away before making her way home. Unlike Elena, she wasn't going to give up on master. Go back home, she couldn't go back home. Home wasn't an option, getting Master back was the only option. All she had to do was get the bitch out of the way and master would be right back where he belongs, with her. She just had to rid Master of the bitch without anyone knowing it was her.

Elena found Linc already waiting for when she arrived home. "Before we get started let me make something clear. I need money, money for at least two-bed condo and someone to pack my things and deliver them to the condo. I want this done before I will agree to anything." Linc smiled as he expected something of the sort. Hell, he expected her to ask for more.

"Okay, I will have a realtor find someplace for you come Monday, and the packers and movers will be here Monday as well. Tuesday night I will be at your new apartment and we will talk." Linc got back in his car and drove off.

Elena had a grin a mile wide. She was going to soak in the bath for a good hour at least and have a nice lie in, after all, she didn't need to pack or search for an apartment. Things were looking up.

* * *

Sawyer had the weekend off as Ana was holed up with Grey. The first weekend he had off in a good while and he was looking forward to getting some pussy tonight at the club and hopefully, he could keep the chick around for tomorrow before they parted ways. Coming out of a local coffee shop he spotted a familiar looking girl lurking around the alleyway just before Grey House. His suspicion was confirmed when Elena Lincoln stopped to speak to her. _Fuck, there goes my weekend._ "T." Sawyer groaned.

"What crawled up your butt?" Taylor chuckled.

"Leila fucking Williams, that's what." Taylor wasn't laughing now.

"Where is she?"

"Talking to the bitch. Wait, she's moving." Sawyer threw down his empty coffee cup.

"Stay on her." Taylor barked.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing." Sawyer bit back. He was watching the pussy he'd dreamed of floating away like dreams usually did. Four blocks later Sawyer watched Leila rummage through her small bag for something. She pulled out a set of keys and entered the apartment building. Sawyer crossed the street without a care for the oncoming car, desperate to get to the door before it closed. Luck was clearly not on his side this weekend as the door shut just as he reached it. Sawyer walked around the building hoping to find another way in when he clocked the red Audi, this was his day after all. He sent the license plate to Taylor and he was out of there ready to resume his weekend. Even if the license didn't come back as Leila, she still lived in that building.

The car belonged to Susannah, so Leila was staying at hers. Those two must have met through Elena Lincoln. Taylor grabbed his car keys and texted Ryan to meet him at Susannah's address.

"Who lives here?" Ryan inquired when Taylor got out of the car.

"Susannah, but this is where Leila has been hiding."

"Finally, we can deal with her and concentrate on the bitch and her ex." No one liked Elena. How Grey and his mother didn't see it was beyond him. You could smell the evil on the woman a mile away. Thank god for Ana, Elena suffering was down to her and now Elena will end up behind bars with her ex-husband as whatever they were plotting was going to fail.

Taylor put his ear to the door and heard the shower running. He got out his lock pick and quietly opened the door. _People should really invest in deadbolts. There is a reason it is called a deadbolt lock._ They slipped into the apartment; Ryan stood by the door as Taylor quickly and efficiently looked around. He looked inside Leila's coat and then her bag and found what he was looking for. He tucked the gun in his belt and got comfortable waiting for Leila to finish with her shower.


	17. Chapter 17

Leila stared at herself in the mirror. _Master is not going to like this._ She was far too skinny, despite washing her hair with Susi's expensive hair care range her hair was still devoid of life. Her skin looked dull and desperately in need of food and vitamins. She had lost her appetite when her Master and lover died, but the thought of getting back the best Dom she'd ever had made her hungry. She was going to get dressed and head out for some food; she could murder a juicy burger right now. She stepped out covered in a towel and froze at the sight of Jason Taylor.

Slowly Jason watched as her shocked expression morphed into a beaming smile. "Hello, Taylor." She greeted warmly. Taylor groaned inwardly as it was evident Leila thought they were there to take her back to Escala.

"Miss Williams," Taylor replied stoically. "Please pack and your bags and come with us." Leila damn near jumped out her skin with excitement at the prospect of going back to Escala.

"I should be ready in a few minutes. I don't have much to pack." She breezes around the room picking up items strewn about the apartment. "I'm looking forward to seeing Mr. Grey again," Leila said with obvious anticipation.

"Miss Williams, I think there has been a misunderstanding. We are not here to take you back to Escala." Taylor said watching as she went from excited to angry in a nanosecond.

"Then why are you here?" she asked eyeing her bag.

"Mr. Grey is aware you are here in Seattle as is your right, but he would like to remind you of the NDA you signed." Taylor watched as she nonchalantly walked over to her bag and rifled through it looking for her gun. She was beginning to get irritated the longer it took to find her weapon. "Miss. Williams, you have ten minutes to get dressed and pack your things." Taylor growled.

"I am not going anywhere. As long as I stay away from anything relating to Mr. Grey I am not breaking the NDA." She had no intention of staying away from Grey and Taylor knew it.

"We both know that's a load of bullshit." Ryan uttered his eyes on her.

"Pack your bags and come with us," Taylor repeated in a low voice.

"And I said…" Taylor stood to his full height at a speed that had Leila backtracking until her back hit the wall. "Do not force me to resort to measures that will see you seriously hurt. I do not give a fuck about you or how fragile you are at the moment. I will snap that neck of yours if that is what it takes to get you away from Mr. Grey." Taylor had been prepared to be kind and gentle… that was until Leila's attempt to get her gun. That in Taylor's eyes changed the game considerably.

"It's because of her, she looks like me, she is nothing special. Why her?"

"She is unique enough for Mr. Grey to have more with," Taylor said taking another step forward. "Let's go." He gripped her arms.

"I need to get dressed and pack." She stuttered.

"You have a minute." Taylor barked.

Leila looked around the room desperate for a way out. She didn't want to leave Seattle; she was sure without that girl around Master will come to her. Jason Taylor was interfering where he was not needed or wanted. "You have thirty seconds." He barked making her jump. She got dressed quickly and packed her bags. _Fuck, where was her gun?_ She had it in the bag she was sure. None of the neighbors had seen her yet; if she could just find her gun she'd have a way out even if it meant shooting Taylor and the other goon. The fire escape she thought, but before she could look out the window, Taylor had his hands around her arms dragging her out of the room.

"Please, if I could just speak to Master." She pleaded.

"He knows where you are if he wanted to talk to you he'd be here." Ryan countered with a sneer.

Leila was no match for Taylor and quickly dragged her out the building into the car. In the car, he slapped a one end of the cuffs on Leila and the other onto him before he sat back as Ryan drove to the airport. He made a call to Grey informing him of the latest developments. One down, two to go.

* * *

He'd been getting blowjobs since the age of fifteen and yet last night he came faster than he did when he got his one. He had to laugh at the excuse he gave her. _What are you going to say after the next blowjob?_ He'd never met a girl without a gag reflex, and that was the problem, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over again. Shit, he had a hard on just thinking about it. Thankfully his phone rang taking his mind off the spectacular blowjob. "Taylor," He said in near whisper trying not to disturb Ana.

"Sir, Miss Williams is on her way to her parents."

"Hold on." He shot out of bed grabbing his jeans. "Leila Williams is on her way to her parents. Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes sir, Ryan and I are escorting her to the airport as we speak." He looked up to the skies thanking whatever God had looked down on him and decided he was worth blessing.

"Taylor, inform her I am out of that life and have no inclination to go back." He'd prefer to talk to her himself, but he knew it was not a good idea. Don't dangle a carrot in front a horse if you have no intention of feeding it.

"I have sir." He knew there was more to it.

"Thank you," Christian said hanging up. His morning was shaping up to be a beautiful one.

He quickly shrugged out of his jeans and got back in bed molding his body to hers. God, she was warm and smelled divine. He buried his nose in her hair and sniffed loudly. "You are very creepy; you know that." She moaned rubbing her butt against his cock.

"I can't get enough of you. You have brought color into my life, everything feels, sounds, smells, taste and looks better with you…"

"You couldn't sound anymore corny if you tried." Ana teases.

"I know, but it doesn't mean it's not true." Ana turns to face him planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asks as Christian stares lasciviously at her body.

Whatever you make is fine with me."

* * *

"What would you like to do today?" Christian asked as they enjoyed breakfast.

"I don't have anything in mind, but I do have to go home tonight." Christian's head shot up.

"Why?"

"I have to work tomorrow, granted I'm not looking forward to it," she grumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked still perturbed at the idea of her leaving.

"I have a meeting with an author today. I think she wanted Jack romantically and doesn't like the idea of working with anyone but Jack."

"If she gives you grief you tell her exactly why Jack was arrested and where he was arrested. If that doesn't shut her up about working with him, then SIP needs to terminate her contract. She can take her ass elsewhere." He added damn near breaking the plate with the effort in which he dropped his fork on it.

"Do you have to go home today?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"Yes, I do." She simply answered.

"I think you should move in," he said nonchalantly.

"What!" Ana squeaked. "We just started dating, we haven't even uttered I love you yet, and you want to live together. Talk about running before you can walk."

"Of course, I love you." The conviction in his voice floored Ana. " I say it all the time."

"When…"

"Most of the time you are asleep," he added with a grin. "You love me too. I know that because you say it in your sleep all the time." Ana stared with her jaw on the floor.

Now that we've gotten that out of the way you can move in." He said with a finality Ana found amusing.

"I am not moving in with you. I love you, but it doesn't mean I'm ready to live together. By the way, you have just ruined the 'I love you' moment. Spoil one more milestone and I will knee you in the balls." She said as she sauntered back to the bedroom.

If Ana thought she had nipped the idea of cohabitation in the bud, she was sorely mistaken. For the better part of a week, Christian somehow managed to bring up the subject in every conversation.

"Come on… think how great it will be to live together." He started again.

"Christian, it's not happening, it doesn't matter how many times you mention it. I am not moving in till I am ready, and I am not ready. Now, some of us have to get back to work." Ana said effectively kicking him out of her office.

"I will pick you up after work." He chirped. "I love you." He crooned before leaving.

"Love you too," she replied with a beaming smile.

Maybe it was time he took Elliot's advice and dropped the subject. Slowly but surely Ana would spend so much time at the penthouse she'd be there permanently before either of them knew. He hoped Elliot was right, as waiting wasn't something he did well.

Christian looked at his watch as he left SIP a wry smile on his face as he knew he'd soon be rid of the last thorn in his life.

Linc paced the warehouse waiting for the girl to be delivered. He's had the warehouse for some time but had never needed it as it was so far removed from anything and everyone, even the access road to the place was cumbersome, and you had to drive incredibly slow praying your vehicle made it to the warehouse in one piece. He heard the sound of a car getting closer with every second. It had been a painstaking week of planning to get to this moment. Finally, Christian Grey was going to feel some real pain. He'd give the girl back to him, but not before making sure she never forgets this day. In fact, he had no doubt the girl would want nothing to do with Grey after he was through with her. It was unfortunate he had to ruin an innocent girl to get to Grey but when you dance with the devil you get burned.

The doors opened, and the kidnapper stepped in. "Where is she?" he asked. The door opened further and three men in blue windbreakers holding up their guns and badges pointed at him.

 **ONE WEEK EARLIER**

" _T, we have a problem." Reynolds groaned. "The bitch refuses to talk until her ex can provide her with a place to live."_

" _Shit," Taylor mumbled. "Linc has a list of properties we have to get into every one of them and pray he gives one to her. She might be wearing the bugged clothes when she talks to him, but it's not a chance I'm willing to take." Sawyer had come up with the idea to bug Elena's work clothes and whatever clothes was in her locker when she came to work. Elena wouldn't be caught dead wearing GEH's maintenance department uniform to work, so had on a different set of clothes on every time she arrived for work, meaning they had bugs in most of her clothes and accessories._

" _Okay, Reynolds thanks," Taylor said hanging up. He sent a text to the guy they had on Linc to log every address Linc went to in the next few days._

 _What exactly do you need me to do?" Elena asks questioning her role in Linc's plan._

" _Just watch the girl. You work in the building. I want to know how often she comes in. Does she drive her car with her CPO following or does he drive her around." He says pacing in her near-empty house._

" _I have only seen her twice since I started there. She works at SIP. What you need is someone to follow her. I will keep my eyes and ears open at GEH." Elena said._

" _I've got a guy," Linc said dismissively. "Just do as I ask and get back to me by Thursday. Friday we take the girl," he orders slamming the door behind him. He took out his burner phone and sent a message to Clint._

 _Clint stared at his phone bristling with joy. He was going to be half a million richer sooner than he thought. He had been prepared to play the double agent for weeks on end. Clint fished out his burner phone and called Taylor._

" _Hey, Murphy." Taylor greeted with a firm handshake._

" _Taylor," he replied returning the handshake._

" _So…" Murphy grumbled taking a seat in front of Taylor._

" _Michael Lincoln… has decided the best way to get his company back is to kidnap my boss's lady. His investigator works for us, and he would be introducing you to Lincoln." Murphy nods. "I'll give Clint a call, and you can meet the man and go whatever you need to go away." Taylor knew enough about Murphy not to tell him how to do this. Whatever Murphy does is okay with him as long as they have a recording of Linc soliciting Murphy's services to kidnap Ana and even better paying for the job._

 _John Murphy knew Ana Steele was the daughter of Ray Steele; Ray was his commanding officer when he started training for the Marines. The man was the most upstanding individual he'd ever met and to think someone was going to use Ray's little girl to get to Grey was in his mind the biggest sin anyone could commit._

 _A disheveled looking Clint walked into Taylor's office and immediately baulked at the sight of Murphy. "You must be Clint." Murphy greeted damn near crushing his hand._

" _Yes." Clint croaked then coughed to clear his throat._

" _This is all you need to know my name is Murphy, former Marine. You know too much about someone like me, and it becomes suspicious. The less you know and say the less likely you'd be caught in a lie." Murphy advised._

 _Clint looked extremely uncomfortable as he introduced Murphy to Lincoln. Elena straightened her back; shoulders pulled back at the sight of the man. Oh yes, she believed this man was more than capable of kidnapping Ana. "What can you tell me about the girl?" Murphy asked ignoring a salivating Elena. It had been a month since she last got fucked, and fuck if she wasn't desperate._

 _Lincoln dropped a file on the table and Murphy picked it up casually going through the information they had gathered. He had already read the file as Clint gave copies to Taylor. "What exactly do you want from me?" Murphy asked._

" _I want the girl; she means the world to her boyfriend, and the boyfriend has something I want. In order for me to get it, I need leverage and she's it." Linc said with a smile that chilled Clint's bones._

" _I can tell you this much… it's not going to be easy. The best way to do will be at her place of work. When do you want this done?"_

" _Friday afternoon at the latest."_

" _That is going to cost," Murphy said in a low voice._

" _That is not an issue," Linc replied with an air of superiority. "Now, you will be taking her to Oregon." Murphy slowly looked up from the file and glared at Lincoln._

" _That will cost more," Murphy muttered._

" _Still not an issue." Murphy went back to the file and smiled to himself. Taking a victim across state lines made it a federal offence. Lincoln had just tacked a few more years onto his already growing prison years. Murphy found it a real shame he couldn't beat the man to a pulp, but prison would do._

" _I have everything I need; there is no reason to see or contact each other till it's done. Before I leave, there is the small matter of payment." Linc tossed a card on the table._

" _That is two hundred and fifty thousand." Murphy took the card and stalked out of the office before Elena could react. Unfortunately, for Murphy her five-inch heels did not stop her, she jumped into the elevator before the doors closed._

" _I'm Elena by the way," she said after a beat._

" _Sure," Murphy replied paying more attention to his phone._

" _Since you are town for the…"_

" _I'm not here for pleasure, just business… strictly business." He growled shutting her down. Elena huffed in annoyance; she was not the type of woman men rebuffed, evidently the last month had taken a toll on her features. She needed to get back to her beauty regime soon before fucking young men became a thing of the past._

* * *

"Shit," Lincoln muttered as the feds stormed into his hideaway. They looked around at his set up he chairs with metal cuffs already cuffed to them. A mattress on the floor and a digital camera setup on a tripod.

"Michael Lincoln, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping, attempts to transport an unwilling individual across sate lines, embezzlement and tax evasion." His hands were forced behind him, and he was manhandled into a car. The various recording of Linc and Elena had revealed the fact that Linc has been embezzling money from Lincoln timber and his company's tax returns did not match what the company was earning when the stolen funds were taken into account.

Christian arrived at GEH just as the feds did. They storm his building with a warrant for the arrest of Elena Lincoln. "I can show you the way." Christian offered, as he wanted to see her carted off in cuffs with no play in sight. Christian and Taylor led the feds down to the maintenance floor to find Elena moving her salad around on her plate.

Elena checked her phone again as she had yet to hear from Linc. _What the hell is taking so long?_

"Elena Lincoln."

"Yes," Elena answered as she eyed Christian, who couldn't wipe the smug grin off his face.

"You are under arrest for attempted kidnapping and the attempted transport of a victim across state lines."

"It was all Linc; it had nothing to do with me." She was read her Miranda rights as she protested her innocence. "Christian, please help me." He looked at her in surprise as clearly she still had some delusions when it came to their relationship.

"I set you up… why would I help you." He whispered to her as the noise of machines made it impossible for anyone else to hear him. Elena stared at him and at that moment realized just how much the man hated her.

Christian sat back with his head resting on the back of his chair. Leila was gone; Linc and Elena will be spending years in prison. It was now time to focus solely on his relationship with Ana. He knew what he wanted when it came to Ana… marriage and at some point down the line they may consider having children. Right now he was not going to be sharing Ana with anyone.

AN: The next chapter is the epilogue as this story has reached its end.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE**

"Christian." Ana moaned when he grabbed a handful of ass cheeks before massaging each cheek. He slips his fingers into her and groans when he finds her soaking wet.

"Fuck... baby, you are so wet." He pulls out and slaps her pussy; Ana clenches her fist to stop herself from cuming. He brings his palms down on her left cheek earning another moan from Ana. He alternates from cheek to cheek massaging her in-between.

"Christian… please, I need to cum…please." He takes great pleasure in watching her quaking body, and she had yet to cum. _God, I'm good._

"Four more spanks and you can cum." He had no intention of letting her get to four. He slipped his thumb into her pussy; he gently runs the pad of his thumb over her favorite spot as his fingers played with her clit.

"Asshole." She yelled as her juices soaked his fingers and trousers. He let out a chuckle much to her annoyance.

Christian positioned her on the edge of the bed while she was still coming down from her orgasm. He quickly got behind her, undid his trousers and slammed into her. "You feel so good." He groaned out as he slammed into her over and over again. He brought his fingers round pinching her clit viciously. "Fuck, yes." He growled as she pushed back meeting him thrust for thrust. "That's it, baby, fuck me."

* * *

"Oh, shit." Ana groans as Elliot smirks at them.

"Just ignore him," Christian mumbled with a smirk of his own. All day he'd been dying to get Ana alone with zero success. He found it laughable that she thought only a quickie would do. It was his birthday and their engagement party; of course, she was going to get thoroughly fucked.

"There you are." Grace gushed as she took Ana by the hand. "Come, Ana, Let me introduce you to some old friends of mine," she said dragging her away without waiting for a response.

"Balls empty." Elliot teased as his brother sat down with a sigh.

"There are a few remnants that need to be taken care off, but I'm sure it will be taken care off later this evening." Christian countered with a smug grin. Elliot was still getting used to this side if of his brother. The man was always ready with a witty reply.

In the last two years, they had spent more time together than the previous years combined. They had nights out, just the two of them. His most memorable was a night in Soho in Central London when they by accident joined a group of gay guys club hopping. The night had ended in what was called a camp off. It was a contest to see who could pull off the gayest move of the evening. An impromptu game among a few guys had ended up drawing an entire crowd to them. Elliot still chuckled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Christian asked.

"The camp off in London." Christian frowned; it still irked him that Elliot won.

"How is it a burly guy like you could pull off those moves?" Christian growled.

"Don't hate the player…" Elliot responded snapping his fingers in the air.

Christian had to admit in the last couple of years he had lived, he had a life not just merely existing. He had worked hard with Flynn on his touch issues. Ana attended a few sessions to aid in his recovery. He still has a problem with strangers touching him, but so far there was no issue with his family's touch. His mother still had a teary eye every time she hugged him. The first time he hugged his mother, he and Ana took a stroll to the boathouse after lunch and fucked like it was their last. Ana was so happy with his progress she couldn't get enough of him. For weeks she rode him with her fingers digging into his chest, it was exquisite. What he enjoyed the most was Ana's tongue around his nipple.

The last eighteen months had been rather dull on the troubled front. Michael Lincoln had taken a plea deal and had quietly accepted a prison sentence of thirteen years for the attempted kidnapping with sexual motivations and attempts to transport an unwilling subject across state lines. He'd be due for his first parole hearing in seven years. Since he had no prior convictions, hell not even a parking ticket he had got what Christian deemed to be a light sentence. He was shocked to find Linc had gone away so easily.

Elena fucking Lincoln, on the other hand, refused to admit she had anything to do with the kidnapping. In fact, she had her court-appointed lawyer go to GEH threatening to expose Christian's previous lifestyle if he didn't help her out of the jam she found herself in. He told her she had no idea what she meant; she managed to get Andrea's new assistant to put her through to Christian. Knowing she had no proof regarding his former lifestyle she tried to get him to admit to it on the phone. Christian was well aware of the fact that prison phone calls were monitored and denied everything, calling her delusional and desperate. She got rather angry on the phone and threatened to end him by any means necessary. You'd think she would have learned her lesson at that point.

Six months after her incarceration she was killed in the shower still waiting for a court date. Her death remains unsolved. Michael Lincoln believed Christian Grey had something to do with it and sent him a letter via his lawyer to tell him in no uncertain terms that he would make every effort never to cross paths with him. In fact, he promised to be out of the country the day he was released from jail. Christian knew Lincoln had money hidden away and would more than likely live comfortably on some tropical island. He guessed he was determined to leave jail and enjoy what would be left of his life. Since then, the Grey's had heard nothing from him.

* * *

"You and Christian have been dating for quite some time." Ana knew there was a snide comment to follow and was determined to nip this little attempt to undermine her relationship with Christian in the bud.

"Yes, but I will tell you this if Christian had his way we'd be married and kid number two would be on the way," Ana said with a genuine chuckle.

"I have to admit my son is not the patient kind. You'd think the fact that it took him weeks to get you to even look his way would clue him onto the fact that nothing with you would be rushed." Grace added shaking her head.

"Wait… Christian chased you." Lily, Mia's annoying friend, blurted out. "Mia told me, but I didn't…" She stopped talking when she realized what she had said.

"He did, and I would most likely have continued ignoring him if it wasn't for Elliot. He pleaded on his brother's behalf, and I have to say I am glad I gave him a chance." Ana added smugly.

"We all are," Grace added wrapping her arm around Ana's waist.

"Aren't you a lucky girl." Lily's obnoxious mother added.

"You have that wrong. I am the lucky one." Christian said coming up behind his fiancée.

"Christian." Lily purred only to earn a glare from him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't invite you." Christian barked.

"Dennis couldn't make it, so I invited Lily as my plus one." Her mother stepped in trying to defuse Christian's anger.

"It wouldn't be a problem if your daughter acknowledged the fact that I am in a relationship and find her flirting and pathetic attempts to get my attention infuriating." Lily looked distraught and on the verge of tears. Neither Ana nor Grace felt sorry for her. Her constant put downs where Ana was concerned was becoming tiresome, and Christian had reached his limit when it came to her. He took Ana and his mother's hands walking them out to the backyard where Carrick and Ray had the barbecue going.

"Mr. Grey the moment we get home I am going to have my wicked way with you." She purred. Christian felt a shiver go down his spine. The last time she had her way with him it took him weeks to stop the constant erection every time he thought of her or chocolate.

"It is going to be a long night." He groaned much to her amusement.

* * *

"Are you going to make me wait for another two years before you marry me?" Christian asked as he trailed kisses down her stomach.

"When do you want to get married?" he lifted his head, eyes boring into her. "Be reasonable." He sat up this time.

"You are serious… you want me to set the date?" he found it hard to believe she was leaving it up to him.

"Three months." He projected a level of confidence he didn't feel.

"Okay then," Ana answered. He had little to say as he was surprised at her easy acquiescence. "We are getting married in three months." Christian settled between her legs, he pulled his boxer shorts down and sunk slowly into her.

"I have a life; I live because of you. You opened my eyes, and I will be forever indebted to you. I will love you till death comes for one of us. I love you." He rolled his hips and let out a moan that had him pulling out and slowly back into her.

"I love you too." She breathed.


End file.
